GRev Reloaded
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: I'm sure you've all seen G-Revolution, any true BeyBlade fan has. Adding Maiko into the picture however, may change a few things. Being stronger and faster than most BeyBladers does have it's advantages.
1. Home Is Not Where My Heart Is

**I have a couple of BeyBlade stories out there, some of y'all may recognize my pen name, and if not WELCOME :) my readers always mean the world to me and reviews make my day every time I get them. No joke. But just to warn you guys, I do have a full time job and just got a new baby kitten so sometimes it may be hard for me to update quickly. Usually when I have any down time, even at work, I write. **

**My history with this anime, I've been watching it for I don't even know how long now, since I was about 8 or 9. It's crazy to me how old it is, but I still love it dearly. If any of y'all do decide to read any of my other stories, write me a review if you want me to continue writing it, because that's where I get my drive and inspiration to write, because if I think no one likes it or is interested, I won't have the drive to write. ANYWHOOO, I'm excited to write this! And just to give you another heads up, I haven't really watched G-Rev, I've been picking up little bits and pieces of the episodes on youtube, so thanks for that I can hopefully write a good story:) I really hope y'all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Home is Not Where My Heart Is**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character and my part of the plotline, everything else belongs to the creators of BeyBlade!**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day; Maiko Dickenson was sitting outside watching Tyson teach some little children from the neighborhood his expertise in BeyBlading. She was sitting on a bench next to Kenny and Hilary with Kai lying back behind them in the grass. Her long, black waist-length hair with blonde tips was flowing softly in the light breeze. Her hair was split down the middle, and her bangs came down to frame her face, reaching her chin. She was laughing at Hilary and Kenny's conversation but her bright green, almost a yellowish color eyes were focused on the battle at hand. She had been a part of the BladeBreakers two years prior and was called in the year before to help against Team Psykick. She closed her eyes and thought back to when they all first met. It was announced that the chairman, Mr. Dickinson's daughter would be part of the team, most of the bladers laughed it off but they came to find she was one of the best bladers that they had seen.

As she watched the bladers battle for a chance to be a part of the BladeBreakers, one person stood out to her more than anyone else, Tyson. She could tell he had a fire and drive inside him most others did not. Max, Tyson, and Kenny all already knew each other, she could tell. It seemed Tyson was also very warm and welcoming to others, a very important trait in this sport. She'd been around tournaments and BeyBlading her whole life, and she could tell he was already going to be an essential part of the team. When the battles with Ray started, she was captivated by Ray's strength and concentration, and his sense of humor. So began an adventure she surely wouldn't forget.

She opened her eyes and Ray was next to her holding a bag of bonbon's (I'm not too sure what they're called :/) smiling. "Hey Mai, I brought lunch!" Maiko grabbed the bag from his hands sighing.

"You scared the living daylight out of me! What if I had a heart attack?" She opened it and grabbed a bonbon out of the bag. Ray grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well then I'd just have to revive you myself!" He kissed her on the cheek. She wiped it away in fake disgust and wiped it on his shirt.

"Gross Ray! Not in front of other people!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can you two get a room please? I can't concentrate on the battle!" Tyson turned around and yelled at them.

"I doubt that's because of us, it's probably from Hilary's yelling!" Maiko joked, smiling at her friend.

"Hey!" Hilary whined, feeling insulted.

"Kidding Hil…hey what's that over there?" Maiko looked behind Tyson into the distance and saw a huge dust cloud running towards them.

"I dunno…" Ray replied softly, also curious. Kai sat up and everyone else looked in that direction.

"YOU ARE A JOKE TYSOOOOOON!" Maiko and Tyson opened their eyes wide, they were all standing waiting for whoever it was coming to finally reach them. Kenny let out a very girly scream and hid behind Maiko. Standing in front of Tyson facing away from Ray, Kai, Hilary, Maiko and Kenny was a short tan little boy with red hair and green eyes."So you're the fool who thinks he's number one, huh? Well you better look out because there's a new number one in town!" The little boy said with a huge grin on his face. "You can call me Daichi!" Daichi jumped up in the air and launched his blade at Tyson which made all the kids run away from him, and the blade circled around Tyson. It was a green color and flew back to its' master who was kneeling near the dirt ground grinning.

"What is the meaning of this? Who do you think you are anyway?" Hilary walked towards the kid, who reiterated to her immediately.

"Heh, does it look like I wanna talk to you, sis? I'm here to have a little one on one with Mr. Champion over here." Daichi pointed his launcher at Tyson who had his arms crossed, intensely staring at Daichi. Hilary walked back the bench laughing somewhat maniacally.

"Tyson this, Tyson that."

"She's kinda emotional, so what.. you think you can really stand a chance against me?" Tyson put his hands on his hips, doubtful of the child in front of him.

"Where I come from I'm number one and we invented this sport! Soooo Tyson, you accept this challenge?" Daichi readied his launcher, still grinning. Maiko laughed at the kid.

"He sure does have a mouth on him… kinda reminds me a little of Tyson." She commented and Ray nodded in response. Tyson sighed and lowered his head.

"Y'know every couple of weeks one of you pint size wannabe's comes along thinking you can beat me. It's funny, but no one ever does! You got it? So take a hike!"

"You're not going to fight him, are you?" Kenny asked him unsure of what events were about to pour out.

"No, I'm going to teach the kid a lesson." Tyson readied his blade and they both stood in front of a miniature red arena.

"Tyson… I don't think this is a good idea." Kenny told him, but of course Tyson didn't listen. They all watched him intensely. A couple seconds later she got Maiko got a text from Max.

'What's up with your dad at the BBA? Apparently there's a big meeting conference, any info?'

'…no. I didn't even know my dad was in town. Tell me what you find out.' She replied. 'I wonder what this is all about.. maybe it's about the upcoming tournament!'

"LEEEEET IIIIIIT RIP!" The two boys furiously ripped their beyblades from the launchers and they were fiercely battling in the arena below. It seemed as if Daichi's blade had no problem keeping up with Tyson's Dragoon.

"Heh, you're packing a bit of power kid, but you won't last for long!" Tyson told him, a bit too confident.

"Yeah? Well just watch me!" Daichi's blade started pushing back Tyson's blade with ease.

"What!" Tyson yelled surprised. Maiko was staring down at the battle, worried. 'Who is this kid…?'

"So, you think you can outlast me, do ya? Well lemme give you a piece of advice. You're Dragoon is nowhere near as strong as my Strata-Dragoon!" Daichi grinned, laughing. All of their eyes widened.

"Strata…Dragoon?" Kai asked from behind them.

"But mine's the only Dragoon…" Tyson said slowly.

"Correction, yours used to be the only Dragoon."

"You're lying and you better stop before I knock you upside the head!" Tyson yelled angrily.

"How do you know? You could be lying and yours could be the fake!" All the kids around Tyson gasped in shock. "Yeah that's it! Yours could be the fake!"

"That's enough Tyson!" Ray yelled.

"Ray's right! We should try and figure this whole mess out, alright?" Kenny asked him trying to keep him calm.

"You know he's not going to listen to either of you…" Maiko brought out her launcher which looked exactly like Tyson's but black and silver.

"Don't worry Kenny, I'll take care of him!"

"That's it Tyson take care of him! Take him out!" Hilary yelled. Maiko and Ray looked at her with sweatdrops appearing on their foreheads.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled and his blade started spinning faster and flew toward Daichi's blade.

"Strata-Dragoon counterattack!" Daichi yelled at his blade, and Kenny, Ray, Maiko, and Hilary all gasped. The two blades crashed into each other and Tyson's blade flew backward. "Y'know Tyson you don't know how long I have been waiting for this day!" Tyson laughed in Daichi's face.

"You might have more power than me kid, but brawn don't mean nothing without some brain." Dragoon flew up into the air in front of Tyson and landed back on the arena flying fiercely towards Strata-Dragoon.

"Now I get it! Tyson let Daichi attack his blade so he could steal some of its power!" Kenny said amazed.

"Now if you add the power Tyson's gained and subtract the power Daichi's lost…" Ray said slowly.

"That should mean that Tyson is stronger! Woaaaah!" Kenny and Ray were both super shocked. Maiko walked forward and launched her blade into the arena.

"Who the hell is interefering!" Daichi yelled pissed. He saw a silver and black beyblade fly into the arena, spinning at an unreal speed, and quickly knocked both blades out of the arena then flew back into Maiko's hand.

"We said _enough_ Tyson." She said as Tyson turned and looked at her angrily.

"But I was just about to beat 'im!" He was absolutely livid with Maiko.

"You've battled quite enough today; we don't want you wearing yourself out." She went back and stood next to Ray and crossed her arms.

"Well kid, it looks as if you need to get lost. You lost anyways." Tyson crossed his arms and smiled a smug smile.

"Excuuuuse me, but it looks as if my Strata-Dragoon is still spinning!" Daichi turned around and grinned. They all looked over and indeed, his blade was still spinning.

'That's impossible… no one's ever been able to withstand Draiga's power before…' Maiko thought to herself, looking to the boys' blade.

"Well according to BeyBlading tournament rules, once a blade is knocked out of the arena it is considered out!" Hilary yelled at him.

"Well where I come from we don't have any fancy stadiums and the battle isn't over until the last blade stops spinning!" Daichi yelled, angry.

"Calm down kid, we don't know what rules you play by." Tyson crossed his arms.

"We play by different rules." Daichi put his hands on his hips and grinned."The whole world is our stadium, understand? We use the rivers, even the forests and the skies. This battle isn't over yet, and to prove my point I'll even show you! That's if you don't chicken out first." Daichi laughed loudly and ran away.

Tyson launched his blade again and ran after Daichi. "Hey what's up, you can't just run away like that!" Daichi turned and laughed. "Unless you admit you lost kid!"

"Strata-Dragoon, ATTAAACK!" His blade went after Tyson and his blade and sent Dragoon flying once again.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled in shock.

"Check it out! Strata-Dragoon is copying Dragoons every move, and from the calculations I've come up with it has enough power to send its' calculated power right off the charts!" Kenny said worried.

"Tyson, you need to stop this battle immediately!" Maiko yelled, worried. Daichi got himself ready to attack.

"Alright! You ain't seen nothin'! Vast Hurricane attack!" A big dust tornado formed and everyone had to cover their faces.

"Oh no! What's happening chief?" Hilary asked.

"And where is his blade getting all that power!" Ray yelled over the wind, they all had to cover their faces to keep dirt from flying into their eyes.

"I can't even get close to him…" Tyson grumbled, angry.

"Just hold on a sec and let me calibrate his movements, maybe I can find his weak spot.." Kenny was typing furiously on his laptop. Ray started to get anxious and impatient.

"C'mon you can do this!...okay I've had all I can stand. I'm tired of watching Tyson get pushed around by a newcomer!" He made his hands into two fists.

"Calm down Ray." Maiko put her hand on his shoulder to calm him and he shrugged away, which made her turn back to the battle.

"No… I can handle this myself. He's going down." Tyson turned back to his blade.

"This is over! Finish him off Strata-Dragoon!" Daichi's blade started spinning faster and tearing up the ground underneath him.

"Tyson!" Tyson turned around to see Kai standing on a hill behind him. "Don't let him suck you in with his little tricks. Stick to your game plan. Just do it." Kai nodded to him.

"Just stick to my game plan… maybe Kai's onto something.." Tyson whispered. "Okay let's give it a shot! Dragoon ATTACK!"

"HAHAHA! What's the matter Tyson? Ready to pack it in and give up?" Daichi yelled from behind him.

"I'd say you need to watch your head! I'm just getting started! He won't know what hit him… NOW DRAGOON! ENGINE GEAR FULL BLAST!" The gears inside Tyson's beyblade started spinning vigorously and his blade flew up the side of a swing set pole.

"Impossible!" Daichi shouted, amazed.

"What's he doing?" Hilary asked.

"No clue!" Kenny stated in amazement.

"He's attacking Daichi's blade head on…" Maiko told them.

"Alright! Galaxy Storm!" Tyson's blade flew into the dust tornado and a big gust of wind hit everyone nearby, they all had to cover their faces again.

"No! What have you done!" Daichi ran down to grab his blade, and they all saw that Tyson's blade was the only one still spinning.

"Look! Tyson did it! He won!" Kenny yelled excited, hopping around.

"Alright… I knew he had it in him." Kai stated as he walked away. Ray was smiling in happiness.

"Ohh nooo." Daichi fell to his knees, sad that he lost.

"Now admit it, you lost!" Tyson walked up behind Daichi.

"You're right… I admit that I lost okay! And I guess everything my dad said about my blade was a lie…" Daichi held his blade in his hand looking down at it sadly.

"Huh?" Tyson asked confused.

"So you happy now that I admitted that I lost! Does that make you happy big shot! Well that was just round one! The next round is all mine!" Daichi shoved his blade in Tyson's face.

"Alright that's it!" Tyson grabbed Daichi's wrist. "I've had just about enough of you that I can stand." He pushed Daichi behind him and started walking, then Daichi chased after him and started yelling gibberish then grabbed him from behind and wouldn't let go.

"NO YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME! I promised my dad I'd work on my technique until I could beat the world champ. I can't back out!" Tyson was dragging himself and Daichi along with him.

"Let go of me monkey boy!"

"No! I'm telling you the truth! Honestly!" Another green beyblade flew down and a man appeared on a tree.

"Okay, that's enough of that."

"Wha..? Who are you?" Tyson asked.

"I thought I might find you here.. and I'm glad I did. I'm here to battle you Tyson!" The masked man said. His hair was similar to Tyson's but a lighter blue color and he had the same red-brown eyes.

"No! Go away!" Daichi yelled still holding onto Tyson.

'Could that be…? It would only make sense since father is in town..' Maiko thought studying the man thoroughly.

"I go by the name Jin of the Gale. And I'm here to battle you because people say you're the best around." Jin crossed his arms and stood up.

"That's a weird name.. Jin." Tyson wondered out loud to himself.

"Soon enough my name won't matter to you and it will all become clear." Jin was staring down at Tyson intensely.

'I don't know why, but I've got a strange feeling about this guy…and for some reason he seems familiar to me.' Tyson thought to himself, staring up at Jin just as intensely. Maiko's phone buzzed once again.

'….I'm on my way over. I need to talk to you all.' Another text from Max. 'I wonder what it could be…' She thought to herself. 'I wonder what's going on with the meeting my dad is in… what is going on with the Beyblade tournament..? Dad why didn't you tell me you were in town?'

"They're all just coming out of the woods…" Hilary said to herself outloud.

"Well Tyson _is_ the reigning champ. It makes sense that everyone would want to fight him, and he's gotta defend his title every chance he gets." Kenny replied to her.

"I don't know who you think you are but you're gonna have to wait your turn like everyone else! We're not finished!" Daichi yelled up to the blue haired man. Daichi turned back to Tyson and was ready to blitz once again. "C'mon Tyson, let's do this!"

"Aww man, don't you ever give up?" Tyson put his hand behind his head and scratched it.

"Okay! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Jin's blade started to spin faster and faster. It split a rock in two and he jumped down from the tree above and landed right in front of Tyson. He put his beyblade back into a holder on his right arm in his metal jump suit which was also his launcher. "What's the matter Tyson, are you going to battle me or are you going to continue babysitting Junior?"

"You asked for it, as beyblading World Champ, it's my job to put chumps like you in your place." Tyson reached behind him and grabbed his launcher and attached his beyblade to it and got into position.

"Don't do it Tyson!" Kenny yelled out as he, Ray, and Hilary gasped.

"Tyson! Don't!" Ray yelled.

"You've been blading all day Tyson, stop this now!" Maiko yelled at him.

"Hey, don't worry! I know this guy's got the edge but he needs all the help he can get." Tyson said, still serious about battling Jin. 'This is not a good idea… I promised I wouldn't jump in though..' Maiko thought to herself, worried. Jin laughed at his comment.

"You've definitely got a fighting spirit, but that won't be enough to stop me from shredding your blade!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Tyson yelled.

"C'mon!" Jin retorted.

"LET IT RIP!" They both yelled and their blades flew at each other.

"Go! Get him Dragoon!"

"Attack Metal Driger!"

"Hey! Let me in!" Daichi yelled, and ripped his blade. Strata-Dragoon flew into their battlegrounds and knocked them both back.

"Stay outta this Daichi, I'll deal with you after!" Tyson looked at the boy and grumbled angrily.

"No way! I'm gonna show you both I'm the best blader in the world!" Daichi yelled determined.

"Oh no! Two at a time! That's too much even for Tyson!" Kenny put his hands up to his face worried.

"Hang on Tyson!" Ray yelled, him and Maiko both pulled out their launchers and blades at the same time and they both sent their blades in. "Mai, what're you doing?" Ray asked her.

"You don't expect me to miss a chance battling any of you, do you? C'mon Draiga, let's take this Jin guy out and show him a lesson!" She was looking Jin straight in the face with a sly grin and he was staring her down. Daichi and Jin's blades flew for Maiko's, but Ray's Driger stood in the way.

"Woah! Driger blocked both of their attacks!" Kenny said in amazement.

"So you're going to interfere as well?" Jin asked, starting to get irritated. "You're gonna put yourself on the line for your friend, huh? You'll be sorry!"

"We'll see about that!" Ray taunted him.

"Since you were the last one in, you'll be the first to go." Jin's blade flew for the group's beyblades and knocked them all back, except for Draiga who was standing strong against him.

"I forgot how high Mai's defenses are.. it's unreal the amount of power this Jin guy has! It just goes to show how strong she really is." Hilary was standing there in amazement, she hadn't really seen Maiko blade before, she knew she was strong, just not _this_ strong.

"You want to pick on my friends Jin, you're gonna have to get through me first! Get him Draiga!" Draiga started to spin faster and faster and started to push Metal Driger back, Jin looked concerned.

"Not so fast Jin!" Tyson yelled as his Dragoon went forth towards Jin's Metal Driger.

"You're all going down!" Daichi yelled as his and Ray's blades went into attack.

"Hey! Stop the battle!" Max rode up on his bicycle and it distracted Ray, Tyson, and Daichi whose blades all got knocked out of the arena.

"You sure can battle. I will give you that." Jin said to Maiko, she nodded smiling and both of their blades flew up to their hands and Maiko put hers away in a pouch on her right leg.

"What did my dad say?" She walked up to Max and crossed her arms. She was wearing (I feel like I should have done this earlier but oh well) black shorts with brown gladiator sandals and for her shirt she had a black bandeau top underneath a sheer loose silver tanktop shirt. Max smiled at her as he got off his bike and pulled out a laptop.

"I've got big new everyone! It's official!" He sat down where Kenny, Maiko, and Hilary were sitting before.

"What do you mean it's official?" Tyson asked as they all went to sit/stand next to/behind him.

"The next BeyBlading World Championship tournament!" He opened up the laptop and went to the sports news network website and they all saw Mr. Dickenson sitting at a table with a bunch of news reporters, at least 50, sitting in chairs in front of him.

"Thank you for taking time about your busy schedules to come here today, I know you're all eager to find out what we have planned what I've got to say so I will begin. I've requested that representatives from all media outlets come to listen to this information and I know that this announcement will be of great importance for Beybladers worldwide." Some of the reporters gasped. One of the reporters raised his hand to ask a question.

"Uhhh question sir, what is this all about?"

"Ahh yes." Mr. Dickenson smiled. "The world championships will soon be underway!"

'Excellent!'

'Ahh good!'

'This is the biggest announcement of the year!'

"Y'know everyone's going to be wondering if Tyson can win three consecutive championships in a row! What a headline!" The news reporter got up and walked to the front to get a better view.

"This won't be the usual world championship most of us are used to." Mr. Dickenson continued on as most reporters looked confused. "As usual, bladers will have to qualify, but they will do it in the style of a tag team. I believe the tag team battle will intensify the competition making this year's tournament a truly memorable event! Anymore questions?"

"How will the tag teams be chosen, sir?" The same reporter asked. A big diorama appeared on the screen behind Mr. Dickenson.

"We feel the best way to do that is to hold two preliminary rounds like this, Block A and B. Each block will have its own tag team champions. The champion tag teams will then go out and battle other worldwide teams until the final match. Ultimately there will be only one winning team. I just wanted to get the message out so all the beybladers can begin training for the upcoming beyblade championship!"

'So that's what he had to say..' Maiko turned to look at Ray who looked more worried than excited.

"Woah! A tag team!" Tyson was as surprised as anyone else.

"Why did they change the rules?" Hilary asked.

"To reach wider audiences…if that's even possible!" Kenny joked.

"I would like to thank the participating beybladers for their patience and understanding of the new rules." Mr. Dickenson continued on.

"The preliminary rounds are going to be extremely tough! There are only two spots on each team, I'm sure Mr. Dickenson has his reasons!" Kenny reasoned out loud. Max and Ray looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"And to all the Beybladers who accept this challenge. I wish you all good luck!" Mr. Dickenson smiled as the camera faded from him.

'Dad.. what have you done..?' Maiko thought to herself worried. 'There's no way this team will stay intact with an announcement like that…'

"Alright! Nothing can come between us! We're all on the same team so that'll just make us work harder! Two of us are gonna go all the way, I just know it! Maybe it'll be Ray and me!" Tyson grabbed Ray with his elbow. "Or maybe it'll be Max and me!" And Tyson grabbed Max by his other elbow. "Who knows it could be Mai and I!" He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey watch it!" Ray said to him in a warning tone.

"Maybe it could even be.. Kai and I!" Tyson's face read nothing but excitement. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited to train for this!"

"Hey wait a minute! Depending on the results from the preliminary round I could end up on a team with Ray, Mai, or Kai too y'know?" Max smiled, trying to soften Tyson's ego, but we all know that's an impossible task.

"I think Kai and Ray would make a great tag team!" Hilary chimed in.

"Yeah maybe…" All of the others putting in their opinions were killing his mood.

"Hey! What's a guy like me gotta do to get into a competition like this anyways?" Daichi asked.

"Daichi get lost! You're not one of us! We're the BladeBreakers, I'm surprised you haven't heard of us." Tyson turned to Ray. "Hey, if one of us doesn't get picked no hard feelings right? I want you to be there for me when I become world champion again!"

"Of course.. you know you can count on me Tyson." Ray told him with a fake smile on his face, but Maiko could see right through it.

"ALRIGHT! You ready to start training?" Tyson asked Max who grinned and nodded.

"Hey… I've got to get home… Dad texted me saying it's time to eat, and I don't want the food to get cold!" Maiko laughed nervously and started to walk over to her motorcycle. Ray noticed something weird about her behavior and followed after her.

"Hey Mai, what's up..? I'm sure Tyson's grandpa wouldn't mind you staying and eating with us." He asked her as he hugged her. She hugged him back and held him close.

"Yeah, but I really wanna talk to my dad about this tournament. I have so many questions I want to be answered." Maiko leaned her face up and kissed Ray, they both closed their eyes as they felt the spark they were both so addicted to. "I've gotta go, I'll text you when I'm home, k?" She smiled at him, tied her hair up in a high ponytail and put on her helmet and climbed onto her black Hayabusa Limited Edition motorcycle and before they knew it, she was gone.

'Will this tournament test our friendship…?' Ray thought to himself.

'A doubles tournament makes this year's tournament a lot more exciting.. but it might not be so good for our team knowing how competitive they all are and I sure don't like that Jin character hanging around.' Kenny thought to himself as he watched Tyson blab on about how excited he would be to be champion again and to reign over all the other bladers in the world, he could tell Max and Ray were in very deep thought, which worried him also.

* * *

Maiko stormed into her house as she saw her father's car sitting in the garage.

"DAD!" She yelled, and she heard his soft reply. "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" She asked him, angry.

"I'm sorry Maiko, I couldn't give away any information until that press conference. It's only fair every blader has the same chance to prepare." He told her finally looking up at her from his seat in his office.

"Did you know that this new tournament is going to break apart the team you worked so hard to put together? Knowing that there can only be two people on the team is going to break away all of us. We all want to do the best we can do, and that won't be possible if we're all sitting on the sidelines!" Maiko yelled at him, furious. She knew exactly what events would be coming forth, just when they would actually happen was the question.

"I know this darling, that is why I have arranged for you to travel back to France to be a part of the Majestics again." He handed her a plane ticket. She looked down at the ticket in her hand, and then up at him again, dumbfounded.

"The Majestics? You know I could beat them all in a minute." She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

"Precisely. Were you not listening, my dear? There will be a preliminary round, you will battle against the contestants of Europe, which I know with your skill will be a breeze for you, and be the representative of the European team." He told her with a smile on his face.

"What is the point of all this?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"What is the point of a tag-team tournament?"

"Ahh, well you see, being stuck in a team of five or six people, you aren't really recognizing your potential and truly just anyone can BeyBlade. With this type of format, only the best bladers will battle and each of you amazing five bladers will be able to realize your true potential. Now come on Maiko, it's time to go pack some of your things."

"…Yesli ya ne chastʹ BladeBreakers , ya otkazyvayusʹ lezvie na vsekh." (If I'm not a part of the BladeBreakers, I refuse to blade at all.) Maiko stated as she left the room, and sighed.

"Such a temper she has.. she reminds me so much of her mother." He continued on with his paperwork as the night went on. (Maiko is French, Japanese, and Russian, and she can speak fluent English, French, Japanese, Russian, and Chinese. The Chinese learned from Ray, obviously.)

* * *

It was around 8 PM and Maiko was sitting in her room, still angry about the announcement of the tournament. She had her hair up in a high bun with beyblade PJ pants and a big BBA sweater watching the BBA news network. The only thing that station had been talking about all day was about her fathers' announcement.

"Who knows what something like this would do to a team like the BladeBreakers? They're all such fierce rivals and they all want to be champions. Who knows if they will be able to pull through this and stay together?" A female news reporter spoke as she was sitting at a table with a couple other commentators.

"We all know they are an unstoppable group together, but who knows how they are apart? We haven't seen the single skills of any of them alone yet and Tyson always seems to be in the spotlight." One of the male reports commented.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm interested in knowing what will happen between Ray and Maiko. If they end up on different teams would their relationship be able to stay intact?" Maiko turned off the TV and scoffed.

'Of course we'd be fine.. what a silly question. But I never even thought of it that way.. what if they're right? Would I be able to fight Ray if the time came? We're always too busy defending each other. We've never been put in that kind of position before…' She heard a quick knock on the door.

"Maiko, can I come in?" Speak of the devil…

"Yeah of course!" She quickly fixed her hair as she saw her boyfriend of almost two years walk in.

"You sped off so quickly earlier, are you okay?" He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her holding her.

"I'm fine I'm fine! I was just a little shocked at the news my father gave." Maiko sounded slightly worried and tense.

"I think we all were, but it'll be a fun tournament. I promise!" He smiled at her. "And if we do end up having to fight at the preliminary rounds, promise not to go easy on me?" Maiko laughed.

"Yeah Ray, I promise." Ray kissed her again and soon things started to get heated between them.

* * *

It was a bright and early morning and Tyson was running through the streets, the air was very dewy and musty from the rain the night before. The sun had barely risen and few cars drove by compared to the usual car every few seconds, so you could tell it was pretty early.

"Hey Tyson, you're up early!" Tyson saw Kenny running towards him; he just couldn't sleep from all the excitement he was feeling to train with the others and become world champ again!

"I've been so excited from the announcement yesterday! I wanna get a headstart!" Tyson and Kenny walked into their training headquarters, no one was there.

"I know what you mean; I can't wait for this tournament to get started!" Kenny said excited, laptop in hand.

"Well what do ya know, looks like there's no one else here!" Tyson smiled. "I guess we have the place to ourselves!"

"I'm glad, that means no one will be interrupting our practice!" Kenny commented as they walked up the stairs to the practice room. The two laughed and opened the doors to see Ray and Max already in the room, Max sitting on his suitcase facing the window and Ray standing facing the other way with his eyes closed and arms crossed, both looked sort of…sad.

"Look who's already here!" Kenny said, sort of shocked.

"Hey it's Max and Ray, so I'm not the only one eager to get started practicing for the preliminaries!" Tyson waltzed into the training room and walked over to his two friends who wouldn't look him in the eyes.

* * *

Maiko got up and checked her phone.

'Meet me at the training facility. I need to talk to you.' A message from Ray. A feeling in her gut told her this wouldn't be good. She went in and took a quick shower and blow dried her hair leaving it down and straight, putting on a small line of eyeliner on top of both eyes, some mascara, some nude lipgloss, and a small pat of peach blush on both cheeks. Maiko chose a nude button-down tank top with a nude camisole underneath, her heart necklace from Ray, and jean high-waist shorts with a brown belt and for shoes some black booties with a wedge heel.

"Dad I'm going to the training facility, I'll be back." She ran downstairs and hopped on her bike then drove to the training facility. 'I hope I'm not too late. Please be here Ray…' It took her less than 3 minutes to get there thanks to there being absolutely no traffic and having the fastest possible bike for the time being. She walked inside and saw that no one was there. 'If he's not here and this was all I joke, I will cut off all his hair… and… oh, I hear people upstairs!' She ran up the stairs and stood against the wall listening to the boys talk. 'It's Max, Ray, Kenny, and Tyson!'

"Hey! You two must have gotten up really early to get here! I'm somewhat surprised but I knew I would find you two here!" Tyson grinned.

"Tyson, I need to tell you something…" Ray tried to get through to Tyson but he wasn't listening as usual.

"Can't you do it after we practice, it's kind of important you know? The preliminary rounds are right around the corner and I wanna try out some new moves." Tyson was basically completely ignoring everything he said.

"Listen… I've decided to enter the preliminary rounds as a member back home of the White Tigers, I hope that doesn't ruin your plans." Ray told him, still facing his wall.

"Yeah the White Tigers, that's great! Waaait.. _WHAT_? You can't be serious!" Tyson stood up and walked over to stand in front of Ray. Maiko felt her heart stop. 'So that's what he wanted to tell me… he's leaving. How did I know…?' Her eyes started to tear up.

"Why would you want to leave our team? Is something wrong Ray? This isn't like you at all!" Kenny said shocked at the news.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just as a blader I want to do the best I can in this tournament and I feel this is the only way I can do it." Ray tried to explain his feelings, but of course Tyson interrupted.

"What do you mean by all that? Isn't our team good enough for you! How can you be doing this right now?" Tyson asked him. "What's your problem?"

"Okay, the truth is, you're my problem Tyson!" Ray turned and looked at Tyson with serious eyes, and Tyson gasped in shock. Maiko was listening to this entire conversation, still in disbelief. 'This tournament was a horrible idea; I guess this is the end of the BladeBreakers…'

"Something's up… Ray what's wrong? We're best friends! You can tell me anything!" Ray turned his head away and sighed. "If you don't answer me, how am I supposed to know what your problem is?" Ray stayed quiet no matter how much Tyson stared him down. "FINE! You can do whatever you want! Just don't expect Mai to ever forgive you for this. You know this team is her heart and soul. C'mon Max! Let's hit the stadium and get practicing! …huh.. Max why do you have a suitcase? I don't believe this! Are you thinking of going off on your own too?" Max sighed and stood up, showing Tyson his plane ticket.

"Yeah Tyson… my mom wants me to come home as soon as possible.." He looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Max, are you really leaving?" Kenny asked him in disbelief.

"Max this is not the time to be leaving the team with such an important tournament coming up." Tyson warned him.

"Hmmm, I think I know why these two are so eager to move on." Kenny put his finger up to his chin in deep thought.

"Huh?" Tyson turned and he and Max both looked at Kenny.

"If you think about it, it's not a very smart idea to enter this tournament as a member of the BladeBreakers when we're all such strong rivals. Bladers with Max and Ray's abilities might have a better chance if they're on another team. It could be the best way for them to be representatives in the finals.." Kenny explained to Tyson who just got angry at the thought.

"No way! That'll never work!"

"Don't get mad at me Tyson!" Kenny panicked, backing away. "I was just saying that's probably what Max's mom was thinking, and why she wanted him to come home. If he has a better chance at representing the All-Starz don't you think that would be a better idea than him being on our team?" Tyson let the information run through his head then he turned back to Max.

"So is that it then?" Tyson asked him, plain and simple. Max shrugged.

"I guess so…" Tyson turned to look at Ray who was still staring at the wall.

"And you feel the same way, 'cause you wanna win…. Oh.." Tyson took a step back and softened his expression. "I had no idea you guys felt that way…" Tyson looked down at the ground in sadness. Then he started to laugh. Max and Ray looked at him, "I guess I should have seen this coming a looong time ago. So you two will do whatever it takes to win the championship title won't you?" Maiko stepped from around the corner to watch them. Ray and Max gasped. "Ray that's what this is about isn't it? I've won the championship title twice and now you want your turn." Tyson grinned, somewhat of a cocky grin on his face, then he grabbed Ray by the shirt "But let's not kid each other, because the real reason you're doing this is because you're just jealous of me and always have been! You're no friend of mine and I bet if you had the chance you'd sabotage this tournament just so you could win."

"That's _enough_ Tyson!" They heard Maiko's soft voice from behind them and they all looked in her direction.(she sounds kind of like Yuna from FF X/X-2 in my head) "Is this really how you all want to depart from each other? Fighting?" She turned her attention to Ray. "Oh, thanks for the heads up, Ray." She shook her head, looking at him with hurt eyes and walked down the stairs and out of the building.

"Great, thanks a lot. Now she's all upset." Ray pushed Tyson's hand off of him and started to follow her out of the building. He heard Tyson speak up from behind him as he walked away.

"I guess the next time we meet we will be battling each other."

"I guess so." Ray replied and then walked out of the building.

"You've got it all wrong Tyson." Tyson looked over at Max. "Yeah, we are thinking of ourselves, but aren't you doing the same? I mean, this tournament is different from all the others, and I think we all deserve a chance to win, don't you?"

"But you're all breaking up the team!" Tyson frowned.

"I really wanna be on a tag team with you but what if I don't make the cut? I don't wanna be sitting on the sidelines… I love BeyBlading too much for that. I'd rather be fighting against you on my own home team than miss this tournament. I know it seems like we're deserting you, but we're not! We just wanna do the best we can, so please try to understand that."

"Yeah… I do." Tyson sighed.

"I'll see you around Tyson. Good luck, and I hope we can still be friends." Max stood up, grabbed his suitcase and walked outside to go home.

* * *

Ray walked outside and listened for any sign that Maiko was still here. He saw her bike parked on the curb and walked around the corner of the building to see her sitting on a bench playing with her blade, her face tearstained.

"I knew once I heard that announcement it would be the death of our team. I don't know why I'm so surprised you're going back home. It only makes sense…I guess I just didn't want to believe you'd ever leave us." She whispered as he sat next to her pulling her up on his lap, he kissed her lips and then pulled back and wiped the tears off her face.

"You could come back with me you know. You're the best blader I know, imagine how amazing we'd be fighting this tournament together, no one could stop us!" Ray's eyes were shining, and she smiled and laughed lightly.

"The White Tigers is your team, not mine." She replied putting her blade back in its' pocket then grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Who says it can't be our team?" He smiled and grabbed her in a big hug.

"You know they would never welcome me on that team. Mariah hates me too much, and Lee follows his sisters feelings. I think Gary and Kevin are neutral, but I'd rather not risk it. Plus, our team is the BladeBreakers, not the White Tigers." She looked up at him, no emotion in her eyes, then pushed herself away from him and took off the necklace. "As much as it pains me to say this… if you're not part of the BladeBreakers, we can't be together. There is no way we can enter the tournament being caught up on each other and really do our best." She grabbed his hand and put the necklace in his hand. "Next time I see you Ray, we'll be rivals. We will be battling each other."

"Are you sure about this Maiko?" He asked her, his voice sounding painfully dead, and she nodded standing up from the bench.

"I believe in you Ray, lead the White Tigers to victory. I wish you the best of luck." And with that she walked away. He heard her bike engine rev and soon she was gone. His heart was broken and he felt completely numb, he stood up and made his way back to the Grangers' to pack his things.

* * *

Maiko was in the dining room with her father, and of course they were watching the BBA News Network. A familiar woman came on the screen with "Urgent News".

"It has come to the attention of the BBA that the BladeBreakers have broken up. It's official. Ray Kon and Max Tate were recently seen at the airport heading to their home countries. So what does this mean for Ray and Maiko? Ray had no comment on the relationship which can't be good news, but we all know that the White Tigers will happily welcome him home. Who knows, with Maiko out of the picture, there could be a relationship between Ray and Mariah! With the BladeBreakers falling apart we wonder if that means that Maiko will head back home to France, and Kai will head back home to Russia. This is Lily Teiko with your Beyblading news, do svidaniya my friends and good night!" Maiko shook her head and ran up to her room and lay down on her bed. She had a picture of her and the BladeBreakers and the plane ticket her father bought her to France.

'What do I choose? What should I do…?' Maiko thought to herself as she lay her head down looking at the two things, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! :D I hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of the character Maiko, and I wanna know what y'all think she should do! **

**Hit me up with some reviews and give me your input! Aishiteru!**


	2. Preliminaries

**I want to thank you guys for reviewing, it really means a lot! I'm already excited about this story so much! I'm glad y'all enjoyed it and I hope it's not **_**too**_** long for y'all. Let me know if it is and I can make them shorter! Thanks for reading guys, I love you all :)**

**G-Rev Reloaded**

**Chapter 2: Preliminaries **

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I own nothing but what comes out of my little brain onto this keyboard and into your eyeballs:) that is all**

* * *

'We did it! We won the championship!' Maiko's eyes filled with tears as the crowd surrounding The Majestics cheered loudly. They were all holding their raised hands, their eyes shining with happy tears.

"I'm so proud of my friend Maiko!" Ray walked up onto the stage with a microphone smiling. 'Friend?' Maiko thought, feeling a bit confused. "But another friend of mine and I have a very special announcement to make ourselves! Not to steal the spotlight, of course!" Ray waved to a person off stage, and Mariah walked up. Maiko saw a ring on her hand and she felt sick to her stomach. "Mariah and I have decided to announce to everyone since the Championships are now over, that we are settling down and getting married!"

'Married… married.. married..' The word resonated with her, and she shot up in her bed. 'Thank God it was only a dream.' She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the clock on her nightstand next to her bed. 5:30 AM, the time was blinking. She got out of bed and put on some skintight black Under Armour workout shorts, black puma's and a white skintight Under Armour tanktop, got her silver iPod touch nano and walked outside to start jogging. This was her favorite time of day to work out, since there was no one outside and no fans to stop her on her way.

'Maybe I _should_ go back to the Majestics… it has been a while since I've bladed with them, and they need a leader who actually knows how to be part of a team, Lord knows neither of them have any idea. This way I can also have a chance to battle Kai, Tyson, Max, and Ray!' She stopped to catch her breath and bent over and reached down to the ground to stretch out her legs. 'That settles it. I'm going back to France to be a Majestic!' Maiko smiled and turned around, running back home.

* * *

Much to Maiko's surprise, there were already loads of reporters waiting for her at the airport. 'It's like someone tips them off every time I leave my house.' Maiko closed her eyes and sighed, then took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and into the flashing lights of the paparazzi. She had her hair down, bangs split down the middle with a golden twist band around her head. She had black eye shadow and eyeliner which made her eyes seem even brighter. She had on a plain white dress that was lacey and had bell sleeves, and for shoes she had black pleather pumps.

"Hey Maiko, where are you heading off to? Back to France?"

"I bet she's going to follow her true love Ray and be a part of the White Tigers!"

"Maybe she's going to join Max!" All these rumors already? Not that it really surprised her, when it was announced she was joining the BladeBreakers two years before, numerous rumors of her having scandalous relationships with the bladers appeared almost out of nowhere. Although, one of them did happen to be true. As she pushed through the crowd of reporters she turned to them and smiled, "I guess you all will see at my first battle… although, who's to say I'm joining any team at all." She winked and then walked into the airport escorted by a security guard. The reporters were all astounded by her comment and said not another word. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked at the message.

'Stay strong and fight hard. I will see you soon; I love you and believe in you.' The text from her father made her smile, and she boarded her plane but not before posing in some pictures and signing some stuff for fans, her favorite part of being a famous beyblader.

* * *

Oliver had just finished making a huge meal for his restaurant and something inside him told him to go visit the Eiffel Tower. The sun had just begun to set and he rode to the top to watch the sunset and all of the native people to his land. He heard the sweet sound of a violin and an amateur band playing in the streets. He closed his eyes, leaned against the railing and really took in his surroundings. He felt the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder, his eyes opened widely, and spun around quickly.

"Je croyais le seul ... Oh mon dieu MAI!" (_I thought I was the only one…OH MY GOD MAI!_) A huge grin grew on his face and he hugged he chestnut brunette standing in front of him. She laughed and hugged him back. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!" (_What are you doing back here?_)

"Olivier, que pensez-vous que je fais ici?" (_Oliver, what do you think I'm doing here_ ?) She crossed her arms and had a determined smile on her face. "Je suis ici pour aider les gars gagner le Championnat du Monde!" (_I'm here to help you guys win the World Championship_!) He widened his eyes and opened his mouth in surprise.

"Je ne savais pas que nous allions être dans le Championnat du Monde ...? » (_I didn't know that we were going to be in the World Championships…_?) He cocked his head to the right a little bit in confusion.

"Allons, allons, pensez-vous vraiment Johnny ou Robert n'aurait jamais laisser passer une chance de capter l'attention du monde et de détruire tous les blader autres là-bas?" (_Oh c'mon, do you really think Johnny or Robert would ever pass up a chance to capture the world's attention and destroy every other blader out there_?) Maiko winked at him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Nous allons gagner ce championnat, peu importe ce que ... Je suis déterminé! Maintenant, allez! Allons chercher tout le monde et commencer à s'entraîner!" (_We're going to win this championship no matter what… I'm determined! Now come on! Let's go get everyone else and start training_!) Maiko grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him out of the Eiffel Tower. Oliver laughed and stopped fighting and ran with her, 'I'm so glad to have you back Mai.' The other three were seemingly easy to find, they were all in the UK playing tennis with Johnny completely bored out of their minds.

* * *

"Where the hell is Oliver? He was supposed to be here hours ago!" Johnny whined as he served a ball to Robert who ran and hit the ball back.

"I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for why he's not here yet!" Enrique tried to reason as he cuddled with his newest fling, Monique.

"He sure does, he was bringing me here. I hope I'm not a huge disappointment." Maiko set her bag down on a chair near herself and crossed her arms smiling. Johnny and Robert both dropped their rackets, and Robert had to turn around to look at her and his eyes widened. It was really her. They hadn't seen her in almost two years when they last encountered her and Kai totally kicked Johnny's ass. Enrique sat up and removed his sunglasses to get a better look.

"Sorry guys, she insisted on making a dramatically late entrance. You know how she is." Oliver scratched the back of his head joking and she smacked him.

"Hey! Take that back!" They all laughed and ran over to hug her. Maiko smiled and hugged them all and felt tears come to her eyes. 'I'm so glad to be home.' She was a little surprised even cold mean ol' Robert was hugging her happily.

"So how are we kicking those ex-BladeBreakers asses?" Johnny winked at her and she laughed.

"Well we need to start training immediately, if you guys don't mind." She was in the same outfit she had been in when she went running, and they knew that she meant business.

* * *

'I forgot how beautiful it is here! I haven't been home in so long! I wish my old BladeBreaker pals could see it though.' Ray was sitting on a boat as it took him back home to White Tiger Hills. 'This is just something I have to do on my own… I need to see if I have the skills it takes to win the Championship! Being a BladeBreaker was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I met so many amazing people. I wonder what Maiko's doing right now.. I really hope she's okay. But I can't focus on that, I'm sure she's fine, I know Tyson will take care of her until we can be together again.' He arrived at the village but none of his teammates were anywhere to be found. 'They must be out getting fruit!' Ray walked along the trails until he got to a waterfall and decided to meditate for a while (oh! I forgot to tell y'all, they're all 18 and 19 in this fic, not 15 and 16 year old little babies) to get his head on straight and be able to focus on the task at hand so he could train his teammates right. About an hour later he heard familiar voices coming towards him and he opened his eyes to see Mariah, Gary, Lee, and Kevin all standing in front of him.

"Hey! Get outta there before you catch a cold!" Lee yelled at him while laughing and Mariah handed him a towel to dry off with, smiling.

"Hey, thanks Mariah." Ray smiled at her and she blushed.

"You're welcome Ray! We're so happy to have you back here, are you back for good?" Mariah asked him, her eyes shining with hope and he nodded.

"We're so glad to have you to help bring us to victory!" Lee patted his friend on the back. Ray nodded in response and smiled.

"No one will be able to bring us down!" Ray grinned, but he couldn't help himself from going back and thinking about Maiko.

* * *

A week later they were getting ready to go head to head for the preliminaries but they got up early to have an extra morning practice. All the boys were sitting around being lazy and it seemed as though Maiko was the only one trying and it was making her mad.

"Do you guys not care about getting through the preliminaries or doing well in this tournament whatsoever?" She turned and looked at the guys who were doing lazy pushups, situps, pull ups, and Enrique was just laying down back to sleep. She sighed and walked over and kicked Enrique off of the seat he was sitting on. "You may think you're the best of the best, and I'm not saying you don't have the potential to be, but as we stand now, you won't even get past the preliminaries. The other teams out there are no joke, and now that everyone is on their own team, we risk having to battle them all."

"Sorry Maiko, we're just exhausted from all the training…" Oliver said sadly.

"Are you kidding me? When I was on the BladeBreakers we did all this times fifty. I mean, I know I can get through the preliminaries no problem. If you all don't care about being on a team together then so be it… I'll just win the Championship with other people…" Maiko said sadly.

"If the BladeBreakers are so much better than us, why didn't you just stay on a team with Tyson?" Robert asked her.

"Because I wanted to win a championship with my oldest friends. You all have never even entered a championship…it's the best feeling in the world coming out on top and knowing you're better than everyone else, even better to do it with your friends. I know you all have the potential.. you're just not trying which is your downfall! You're all so cocky! If you all just listen to me we may actually be able to win this thing. I know all of their weaknesses. I've listened to all of them talk about all their old teammates too. We're a foolproof team if we work for it." Maiko smiled crossing her arms.

"Sorry Maiko.." Robert bowed his head.

"Now come on, let's do some ballet so you all can have more focused movement of your body and fluidity through your blading." Maiko led them in some ballet, much to their groaning and complaining and before they all knew it, a few weeks had passed and it was time for the European Preliminaries.

* * *

"Hey everyone! The European Preliminaries are about to start! I wonder if we'll see Maiko!" Kenny called everyone into Tyson's living room and they all hurried in, even Kai who was as curious as anyone else.

"It would explain why she ditched us out of nowhere…" Tyson grumbled under his breath. The day Maiko left the BladeBreakers she left a note on Tyson's door saying she was leaving Japan, but unsure of where she was going. She was excited for the next time they'd meet and for the battle that she was anticipating greatly.

* * *

"Ray! Look the European Preliminaries are starting!" Mariah called the boys over from their practice. All the White Tigers crowded around the one TV they had in their village to keep up with BeyBlading news.

"I wonder if the Majestics will actually participate this year…" Ray wondered out loud.

"Who are they?" Keven asked.

"They're Maiko's old team she was on before she joined the BladeBreakers." Ray told them quietly, not looking away from the television.

* * *

DJ Jazz walked onto the stage sporting his red bandana, his sleeves ripped off in a rugged fashion and a pair of jeans, the crowd was cheering loudly as he waved to everyone.

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS OF 2013!" He yelled into the microphone and the crowd cheered even louder. "Boy do we have a show planned for you guys today!" He grinned and pointed his hand at the door. "First I'd like to welcome the one, the only Maiko Dickenson out to greet you all!" Maiko ran out with a microphone wearing sparkly black Toms, a leather-like long button-down black shirt that had a big bowtie at the neckline. It was longer in the back and shorter in the front and the further down it went the more see-through it got, and for pants she had on leopard print leggings. Her bangs were framing her face and the rest of her hair was up in a ponytail. She had bright red lipstick on, Ray's favorite, white eye shadow around her eyes and black eyeliner on the outside corner.

"Bonjour mon cherie's!" (_Hello my darlings_!) Maiko yelled smiling into the camera. "I'm so glad you all could join us here for this championship today!"

"Maiko! Maiko! Maiko! Maiko!" She heard her name being yelled continuously in the crowd.

" I've got a little treat for you all before we start BeyBlading, as you all may know I used to sing a lot before I started Beyblading... and I thought it was time to bring that back. So, enjoy!" She smiled as the music started behind her. (**This song is called Au Soleil by Jenifer. Listen to it on YouTube, it's such a beautiful song!) **

_Ce qui ne me tue pas_ (What does not kill me)  
_Me rend forte_ (Makes me strong)  
_On pourrait en venir aux mains_ (One might comes to blow)  
_Je suis à celui qui me transporte_ (I'm the one who carries me)

_Avec toi j'irai bien_ (With you I'll be fine)  
_Même sans toi j'irai bien_ (Even without you I'll be fine)

_Au soleil_ (The sun)  
_M'exposer un peu plus_ (Expose myself a little more)  
_Au soleil_ (The sun)  
_Quand le coeur n'y est plus_ (When the heart no longer)  
_Brûler ce que l'on adore_? (Burns what is love?)  
_Et réchauffer son corps_ (And warm his body)

_Malgré tout l'amour que je porte_ (Despite all the love I bear)  
_Toi tu n'y entends vraiment rien _( You, You really do not understand anything)  
_Notre histoire que le diable l'emporte_ (And the history the devil take)  
_Avec toi j'irais bien_ (I'd go with you)  
_Même sans toi j'irais bien_ (Even without you I'd go.)

_Au soleil  
M'exposer un peu plus  
Au soleil  
Quand le coeur n'y est plus  
Brûler ce que l'on adore  
Et réchauffer son corps_

The crowd went wild, and even DJ Jazzman was a little astounded at how beautiful her voice was.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful Maiko! She can blade and she can sing! I guess that makes her somewhat of a triple threat, huh?" He winked into the camera.

"Thank you for having me here, and I want to thank all of my friends and fans in Paris for welcoming me back home, I just want to let you all know we have been practicing really hard and we are beyond ready for the preliminaries and the rest of the World Championship! Watch out Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai, the Majestics are on their way to the top!" Maiko smiled and ran off the stage to go join her friends in the waiting room, but not before giving a bow to the screaming crowds.

"Now, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" DJ Jazz yelled over Maiko, and she laughed at him, knowing he had to be the center of attention.

"I don't think they realize how strong the world championship team is… they wouldn't last two seconds in a match against Kai or Tyson." Maiko laughed shaking her head.

* * *

"So Maiko is entering the tournament on her own.." Ray said to himself out loud.

"That'll just make her even easier to beat!" Lee grinned, Ray looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Ha, maybe if she were easy to beat in the first place." Ray crossed his arms and watched his ex-girlfriend on the television in front of him. 'This isn't good. And she knows if I have to fight her I won't be able to do it.'

* * *

"I can't believe she's on a team with The Majestics! Do they even know how to battle?" Hilary asked Tyson and Kenny, huffing.

"Well Tyson and Kai easily beat the two strongest members of the team two years ago…but that _was_ two years ago..and who knows, with Mai's strict training regimen they could become unstoppable!" Kenny frowned. "I wish we were there so I could study their battle techniques!"

"Ha! If Maiko thinks she and her stupid Majestic team can beat us, she's sadly mistaken. Right Kai?" Tyson looked back and looked at his friend who was still staring at the screen. "Kai, you okay?" Kai looked at Tyson and nodded then left the room.

'Everyone else left.. should I stay here as well..?' He asked himself, deep in thought.

* * *

"Maiko, you're up next!" A crew of the tournament came in and Maiko stood up, Robert had beaten everyone in line so far, it was just him and Maiko now.

"Don't go too hard on him." She heard Johnny say as she walked out the door, turned and smiled at him, and then continued walking.

"When you hear the countdown stand on that pedestal and you will rise up to the arena. Good luck Maiko." The man shook her hand and smiled. "You're my daughter's idol and she wants to become a beyblader because of you."

"Do you have something I can sign for her?" Maiko asked him she pulled out a silver sharpie, and his jaw dropped and he nodded rapidly. He pulled out a picture from his wallet of his family.

"Is this her?" She looked at it and saw how happy they all looked. He nodded and smiled. 'When I get older and have kids, I want to be this happy. Not have a broken family like I do now.' "What's her name?"

"Aurora." He told her, and she smiled. 'To my biggest fan, Aurora. You're my inspiration and whole heart, keep blading and maybe one day we'll be watching you blade on tv. Love, Maiko.' And she drew a little heart next to her name.

"That's such a beautiful name!" She heard the countdown start and handed the man back his photo before she started to rise above. "Tell her to always follow her dreams and never give up! She can achieve anything she wishes if she truly believes." Maiko heard the familiar scream of the crowd and waved to the crowd, she saw Robert rise at the same rate as her.

"Robert Jurgens and Maiko Dickenson everyone! Now let's choose the stadium!" DJ yelled and held out three Maiko nodded to her friend and he reached for the one closest to her and handed it back to DJ whose eyes widened while he opened the envelope, then he smiled. "ALRIGHT! It seems as if they're fighting in the new 'Forgotten Stadium', let's see what that looks like!" The arena arose from underneath them and it looked like a huge version of a broken down version of the Roman Coliseum and gaping holes all over the place. "Alright bladers, take your stances and get ready!" Maiko locked eyes and smiled at Robert who nodded at her. He was insanely nervous as it showed both of their stats, his were nowhere near as high as hers, but he wasn't going to let a petty little insecurity get the best of him. Robert's launcher was pure white and his beyblade colors were red and yellow. Maiko and Robert both put their beyblades onto their launchers and they got into position.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Everyone yelled in synch, and the powerful beyblades took no time in finding and ramming each other. Maiko's blade easily pushed Robert's blade back and circled him quickly, it was hard for everyone else, even the camera to keep up with where her blade was but it was obvious she knew exactly where it was. Robert had a look of confusion on his face as he tried to keep up and Maiko saw this and smiled. In the BitBeast world a beautiful black and white Snow Leapord was running around Robert's Griffon quick, the bird/lion hybrid could barely keep up with the other bit beast.

"I'll end this quickly and painlessly for you. Draiga, MINDERASER!" The blade began to spin even faster and closed in closer to Robert's beyblade with so much force, the blade flew out past Roberts face and smashed into the wall behind him and destroyed the Roman Coliseum, then Draiga flew back into Maiko's hand.. It took a few seconds for everyone to realize what happened and that Maiko already won the match. The entire stadium was completely silent; her attack was almost completely ruthless. Robert's blade had been completely destroyed, the only part of his blade that was still intact was his bitbeast piece.

"Hey Brad, what just happened?" AJ asked his commentator partner.

"I'm not too sure AJ, it seems as though this tournament Maiko isn't holding back like she apparently has before!" Even Jazz was surprised, the crowd suddenly went wild.

"Well everyone, I guess this makes Maiko block A's winner!" Maiko smiled and bowed as the camera focused back on her, as she straightened up she waved at the crowd and then walked over to Robert and hugged him.

* * *

"I've never even see Mai attack like that before…" Tyson sat there, staring at the screen in shock with his mouth wide open.

"I can't believe this! She completely obliterated Robert's blade!" Kenny said, typing on his computer furiously. 'How could I not recognize she had that kind of power?'

"Well this just means we're gonna have to train a whole lot more because I'm not gonna let some _girl _beat me and win the championship!" Tyson stood up and his left hand up in a very determined manner and had a smug smile on his face.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean! Maiko is really really strong and I'm sure she has just as much of a chance to win as you do!" Hilary stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Heh, I doubt this girl could beat me since I'm unbeatable!" Daichi's face lit up with a big smile.

"What are you _talking_ about I already beat you once." Tyson looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, that was just beginners luck."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tyson shrieked in disbelief.

"C'mon Tyson, we gotta go practice!" Kenny dragged Tyson out of the room after pressing record to record the rest of the European Preliminaries, Hilary and Daichi followed in close pursuit and they spent the rest of the day practicing and training.

* * *

The White Tigers were nothing less than shocked with what they saw.

"I told you she wouldn't be easy to beat…" Ray whispered. Lee watched the screen and gulped, 'This tournament is gonna be harder than I thought… I didn't expect Maiko to be so strong, she's never shown her true strength before..I wonder if Ray's even seen this side of her, but she's obviously going to use that to her advantage. But I don't know why I'm thinking these thoughts.. Ray's obviously more powerful than her, we'll beat those pathetic Majestics into oblivion and the world will know the Majestics for how strong we really are!' Mariah was staring at the screen watching Maiko with disgust.

'Hmph, little Miss Perfect thinks she's so amazing. Well honey, look where Ray ended up, back here with me. We'll see who ends up on top Maiko.'

'Why didn't you come back here with me Maiko…' Ray felt his heart break watching her smiling on the screen in front of him, he didn't think it would be this hard. 'I know this is the right decision for me though, I'd rather have a broken heart and play the sport that I love than watch everyone else succeed on the sidelines.' He closed his eyes and sighed but reopened them when he saw DJ Jazz back on the screen.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, let's get Block B started! Let's see if it will be nearly as interesting or explosive as Block A!" DJ Jazz grinned as Johnny rose up.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you all liked this chapter!. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! It'd make my day!**


	3. Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

**G-Rev Reloaded**

**Chapter 3: Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye**

* * *

"Johnny, you're up against Enrique next." Maiko told her friend as she and Robert walked into the waiting room. The two boys looked at each other and nodded, standing up then silently walking into the arena.

"Well well folks, looks as though it's time to see the two big boys of Europe battle it up, put your hands together for Johnny McGregor and Enrique Giancarlo!" Numerous girls squealed all over the stadium and Enrique put his hand up with a grin on his face, blowing kisses to girls all over. Johnny rolled his eyes as he walked over to his side, and DJ Jazz had to pull Enrique over to his side.

"Let's see what this battle's arena will be…." Everyone looked up to the screen above, as the name "Orginal" came up. "Well lucky you two." The arena rose from beneath the ground and the two bladers took their battling stances.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIP!" Everyone chorused, and the blades were off!

"I hope they don't take this too seriously.." Maiko whispered to herself, watching worriedly on the monitor.

"_You_ are the one who destroyed my blade…" Robert held his blade in pieces up in his hand, and Maiko laughed nervously, waving him off.

"You know I'm ruthless!"

"Give it up Enrique! You know you can't beat me!" Johnny glared at his teammate as the two blades clashed on each other flying around the arena, trying to force each other out.

"It's time someone put you in your place, you think you're the best, but you're _not_! Amphilyon get 'im!" The two beasts were battling hard and you could see it in the boys' faces.

"Don't even think about it." Salamlyon dodged his attacks easily and slammed into the beyblade making Amphilyon fly back a few feet and waiver on the edge of the arena, but the blade flew back in. Johnny gritted his teeth. 'Let's just get this over with.' A wave of energy came from Johnny's bitbeast and Enrique started to look a little nervous.

"Uh oh AJ, it's starting to feel like an oven in here!"

"I know what you mean Brad, Enrique's starting to look nervous. You know what they say folks, if you can't take the heat, stay out of the bey arena!" Brad exclaimed as Johnny's blade started to spin and the waves of energy flew into the ceiling.

"I don't think that's what they say AJ."

'That's it Johnny, let your body be one with your blading!' Maiko was watching the screen intensely; glad her training had helped them in one way or another.

"Salamlyon, it's time! Take him out!" Johnny exclaimed as his blade spun around Enrique's fiercely and finally knocked him out of the arena.

"Nooo Amphilyon!" Enrique ran to his blade and picked it up, looking down and grimacing into his blade. "I guess the better man one, eh?" He grinned as Johnny walked over to him.

"You've got that right." Johnny patted him on the back and stood to face his next opponent. Enrique walked back to the waiting room and entered, and Maiko ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, you did amazingly!" She smiled as they both went to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, were you even watching? I got demolished, by _JOHNNY._" Enrique sighed.

"Don't be so gloomy. Not every battle is a victory. Plus, I thought you did pretty well! Maybe even good enough to be our back up." Maiko smiled, she knew it wasn't much, but hopefully it could cheer him up a little bit.

* * *

"Johnny's gotten a lot better since we last saw him two years ago.." Kenny whispered.

"He beat Enrique like it was nothing!" Tyson exclaimed, on the edge of his seat.

"Still, it is nothing we should worry about…the only one who has any real power on that team is Maiko, it's not like she can transfer her power to any of them." Hilary noted.

"But she is one of the representatives, so anyone who has to go up against them will have to battle her." Kenny frowned.

* * *

Johnny blew through the contestants easily. 'Why didn't we do this years ago? We could have been champs and beat those stupid BladeBreakers, and maybe Mai would have stayed with us…' He waited for his next competitor to come up on stage and recognized the green hair immediately. "So looks like it's just me and you left Oliver." Oliver just smiled in response, and they both took their stances.

'Bonne chance, Olivier.' (_Good luck, Oliver_.) Maiko thought to herself and she watched the screen in front of her.

"Who do you think will win this one?" Robert asked her, sitting next to her on the couch.

"It could go either way, I believe.." Maiko shrugged, leaning back. "It really doesn't matter though, they're equally strong, both with their sets of weaknesses and strengths."

"Oliver Polanski and Johnny McGregor, on your count." DJ Jazz, announced as the two teens stared each other down, and simultaneously they started the countdown and ripped their blades.

"Go Salamlyon!" Johnny was starting to get exhausted after all the battles, one of the unfair disadvantages to coming this far in the competition.

"Seems as though you're starting to wear down, do not worry. I will go easy on you!" Oliver laughed as Unicolyon dodged all of Johnny's attacks. "But I don't want to wear you out, so maybe I should just end this?" Oliver shrugged, laughing again, which made Johnny start to get angry.

'Is he taunting me?' Johnny's anger fueled his bitbeast, which attacked Unicolyon with such great force, it destroyed parts of the bey.

"I didn't know we were playing rough, if that's truly how you want it Johnny." Oliver shrugged, and his eyes darkened a little. "Unicolyon, Earth Shake!" Maiko's eyes widened when she saw Oliver's attack.

'That was the attack that hindered Ray! Oh Johnny, you're screwed!' Maiko winced, watching. The Unicorn bucked itself on the arena which sent multiple cracks through it, and the force damaged Johnny's blade, but it was minor.

"Heh, if you think that's going to beat me, you are wrong." Johnny grinned, his blade moving over the cracks. "Energy Blast!" Energy surged through every inch of his blade, and it sent Oliver's blade flying out of the arena. Suddenly, the crowd started to cheer!

"And Johnny is the victor! I guess that makes Maiko Dickenson and Johnny McGregor our power team for the European portion of the team. That's it for the Preliminaries folks, tune in tomorrow for the actual European portion of the tournament to see who will go up against these two hearty contestants! DJ Jazz said excitedly as the cameraman focused on his face before they disconnected.

"Good job Johnny!" Maiko ran out and hugged her friend, "Looks like we're gonna take this tournament and make it our bitch!" She laughed, and Johnny chuckled a little.

"I sure hope so…"

"Oliver you shined out there, I'm so proud of you!" Maiko smiled and turned to her friend. Robert came out from their waiting room and looked Maiko directly in the eyes.

"Ray and Lee are representing the White Tigers…and Kai and Tyson are representing the BladeBreakers…or as Tyson renamed them, the BBA Revolution." He crossed his arms, waiting for Maiko's reaction.

'Looks like we'll be facing them all… I'm surprised Kai even stayed with the BladeBreakers, I thought he'd take his chance to finally challenge Tyson…' Maiko stared off into space, then shook her head and smiled.

"Let's all go to Oliver's and get something to eat. I'm starved!"

* * *

Ray stood on the stage with Lee being cheered on by their fans as it was announced.

'I'm ready, Mai and Tyson, you better watch out. I'm not going to hold back when the time comes.' He had a look of complete concentration and then they both walked off the stage and walked back to their team who was waiting for them with a look of happiness on their faces.

* * *

"_This view is amazing, isn't it?" Maiko whispered leaning over the rail at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She felt familiar, strong arms snake around her waist, and someone kiss the side of her neck. "Ray, what are you doing? We agreed not to be public about this until after the-" She turned with a small smile on her face, but mid-sentence she was cut off by his lips on hers._

"_I don't care anymore! I'm tired of pretending we're just friends; everyone already knows that's not true." He purred back to her as he pulled back from their kiss. She opened her eyes looked up into his, feeling unsure. _

"_But the others.."_

"_I'm not worried about what they think about us. There's no way they'd kick us off the team, they need us both." Maiko slowly started to smile again and then leaned up to kiss him once more._

Maiko opened her eyes, blinking as the sunlight pierced her eyes like fire. She turned over and sighed into her pillow, the dream definitely unsettled her mood. She had watched Ray's battling on TV all night, she missed him way more than she wanted to admit to herself, but she knew this was the best thing for the both of them at the time being.

_The truth is that I miss lyin' in those arms of his,  
But I don't ever let it show.  
I laugh and I act like  
I'm having the time of my life  
but as far as he knows…_

She unlocked her phone and read through all their messages that she still had. Old conversations that made her laugh and newer ones that brought tears to her eyes. She shook it off and took a shower, getting ready for the day. She put on a white sweater that if she raised her arms would reveal her toned stomach, with the British flag on the front of it and some dark, lightly ripped capris, and some black Puma's. She put her hair in a high ponytail with all her hair pulled up, and left her face bare of makeup except some mascara and chapstick.

They were all staying in Johnny's castle since it would be a quick hour flight back to Britain. She exited her room and walked down to the corridor where everyone was already waiting for her.

"Took ya long enough to get down here!" Johnny grinned as Maiko walked down the stairs with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well if you were tired of waiting you could have always woke me up." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We're just joking with you! But the tournament does start soon, we should probably head out." Enrique walked up and kissed her hand, and Maiko shook her head laughing.

"You guys are ridiculous, let's go!" They all ran out the door and headed into the car waiting for them, and then boarded the jet that took them back to Britain.

* * *

"Hey guys! The European Portion is back on!" Kevin called out to his teammates, as they all stumbled into the room.

"I wonder how the Majestics will do today…" Lee whispered.

"Well, seeing as how Maiko's teammates don't really know what they're doing, they probably won't make it far." Mariah grinned, but Ray stayed silent. Watching Maiko on the screen was painful for him, even though she was only on there for a split second.

"I think we should just watch and see how this plays out before making assumptions…" Gary said quietly making every keep quiet.

* * *

"Who _is_ that team..?" Maiko whispered, amazed, watching the tournament pursue. About halfway through, a team with the name Barthez Battalion came into the competition completely obliterating their opponents like they had been doing this for years.

"I dunno, but I don't like the looks of them." Enrique crossed his arms, watching.

"Miguel is obviously the most powerful of them all. He has more skill, and more concentration." Robert stated, taking note. Maiko nodded.

'He's right, but it's weird that they have those headsets…' One of the crew members entered the room.

"You're up next, Maiko and Johnny. The rest of you can come up as well if you want to." The crew member looked past the two to their teammates.

"C'mon, we could use your support." Maiko stood, her and Johnny walked out of the room followed by their teammates. They walked onto the side of the stage and sat in the waiting pit. Mr. Dickenson walked onto the stage, and a chorus of excitement arose from the crowd.

"Hello and welcome to the final battle of the Northern European Portion of the 2013 World Tournament! We have seen many great battles today, and I'm sure are about to witness another great one. Let me describe how this next battle will work. The two teams will have one representative battle it out, and then another representative will battle. Then, if need be, the two teams will tag-team battle. The winners will go on to New York where the American Portion will begin." The crowd cheered, but Maiko was too busy feeling nervous and watching the other team closely to pay attention to what her father was saying.

"Now let's choose our first contestants!" Instead of the teams being able to pick who would battle, a generator would randomly pick for them. "Looks like it's Johnny versus Claude! Come on up!" Maiko shook out of her trance and looked over to her teammate and stood up with him, hugging him.

"I know you can do this Johnny. Don't let him get into your head and stay calm. We all believe in you. You're a representative for a reason." She let go and gave him a reassuring smile, nodding. Johnny took a deep breath and, smiled back to her. Then he looked to the left and started to walk up onto the stage where the arena was pulled up. The two boys shook hands and then stepped back to their sides.

'C'mon Johnny you can do this…' Maiko watched nervously with her two hands locked together leaning on her lips.

* * *

"I don't understand why Maiko looks so nervous, shouldn't she have more faith in her team?" Tyson asked. Usually Maiko was a bag full of confidence, but she definitely wasn't relaying it now.

"Maybe she has a bad feeling about this battle. She always has had a sixth sense when it comes to beyblading. I don't think it's that she doesn't believe in Johnny, but maybe it's just the mystery that this team brings to the battle." Kenny thought aloud.

* * *

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" The two boys relayed their blades and they instantly started to attack each other.

"C'mon Salamlyon, let's get him!" Johnny yelled as their blades collided and Salamlyon made his appearance. Claude didn't seem affected by his attack at all, and seemed to be studying his movements. He pressed a hand against his headphones and nodded, saying something into it.

"Sorry I gotta embarrass you like this, but this has gotta end now." Claude grinned, and his blade began to spin around Johnny's. "Twin Sabre!" Claude's double headed eagle appeared and ripped Salamlyon completely apart knocking Johnny's blade back and it flew past his face. He fell to the ground in astonishment, his eyes wide open. Maiko ran up to him, and helped him stand.

"I…I lost.. How could I have lost?" He looked into her eyes, being full of disappointment.

"No, it's not over yet. Don't worry Johnny, it's my turn, I've got this. Go take care of yourself and regain your composure. Everything's going to be okay." Maiko smiled at him, and then softly pushed him back into their pit. She looked up into the window above the Barthez Battalion and saw a man with a headset watching them with a sly grin on his face. She looked down, holding her blade in her hand and squeezed it tight as her and her opponent, Miguel, walked up to shake hands. She heard her name being called out amongst the crowd, and she smiled, waving at them. She tightened her ponytail and took a deep breath.

The countdown began, but all Maiko could hear was her own heartbeat. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and when the "Let it Rip" came, she opened her eyes and ripped her blade, and it flew out with such a force that it made a dent in their stadium. Miguel's eyes widened, but he regained his composure quickly and went after Maiko's blade. Maiko made no quick movements, just dodging every attack he relented after her.

"Why don't you attack me? You know your strength overpowers me greatly." Miguel called out to her, but she didn't even look up at him.

'What in the world is she doing…?' Robert wondered to himself, he had never seen Maiko hold back before.

'C'mon Maiko, beat him already so we can move on!' Johnny yelled anxiously, watching them, wanting to take his revenge out on the two already.

"You're right.. my power is significantly greater than yours. But sheer power doesn't make you a winner." She raised her bright green eyes to look at him. "But Johnny greatly overpowers Claude as well, so you can see where my apprehension comes from."

"We've never seen this before Brad…"

"You're right AJ, is Maiko actually scared of losing?"

"Don't get me wrong though," Maiko's blade, Draiga, began to spin at speeds that were familiar to her, but obviously not to Miguel. "I could take you out in the blink of an eye." With that, Miguel's blade was indeed knocked out.

"She was trying to distract him!" Oliver said, as it all clicked in their heads.

"I guess it's your cue to get back up there!" Enrique pushed Johnny back up to the stage next to Maiko.

"Are you ready? We're going to be going up against both of them. I'll have your back this time. There's no way they can take the both of us." Maiko smiled. Johnny nodded and readied his blade. Claude took the stage next to Miguel, and instead of looking nervous, they looked extremely confident. "Make sure not to make any sudden moves, and don't attack until I say." The bladers readied themselves, and DJ Jazz walked back up, looking excited.

"Alright bladers, let's get this final battle on! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIP!" The two Barthez Battalion boys went straight for Johnny, Maiko saw this and knocked both of them back.

'If I attack them with one of my attacks it will hit Johnny too… all I can do for now is defend Johnny and make sure he doesn't get hit.' Maiko was fighting them off easily, but she wasn't ready for them to both attack at once.

"Twin Sabre!"

"GO DARK GARGOYLE!" The two blades spun around Johnny attacking him at once, starting to rip his blade apart, and sent it flying into the air, landing a few feet from Johnny himself.

* * *

"So that's why they were so confident! They knew they could easily knock Johnny's blade out, and then they'd both be able to take on Maiko!" Tyson said, astonished.

"The battle isn't over yet, Tyson." Kai said quietly, not taking his eyes off the screen. Tyson looked at Kai, and then looked back to the TV screen.

"I just hope Maiko can stand her ground against two bladers." Kenny said quietly.

* * *

"So you two think you can take me on just because I'm by myself? Have you never seen me blade before?" Maiko crossed her arms, and then grinned. "It's a good thing you kicked Johnny's blade out, now I can really fight you guys." Johnny looked over at Maiko confused, and then back down at the arena. He saw a white light emitting from her blade. "Draiga, Heaven and Hell!" Her blade became completely covered in light and smashed into both of the blades at the same time as the white light from her blade went all the way up to the ceiling and then came crashing back down. But, something that Maiko hadn't been expecting…not only did the opponents' blades fly out of the arena, but hers did as well. She stared into the stadium in disbelief…and the whole stadium was silent.

'We….tied?' She thought to herself, confused. 'How is this even possible?'

"I'm so sorry Maiko, this is all my fault!" Johnny said, angry with himself.

* * *

"How is that even possible? No one's ever been able to deflect Mai's attacks before!" Ray stood up angrily.

"I guess she's not as strong as we thought." Mariah smiled.

"And if we train hard enough, we can even win the World Championships!" Lee shouted with joy.

'No one is able to dodge Mai's attacks…there's something weird about that team..' Ray stared at the screen, not really knowing what to think or feel.

* * *

The BladeBreakers, or should I say BBA Revolution, were staring at the screen in shock.

"Mai's never lost a battle in her life. This can't be real!" Tyson yelled, jumping out of his seat.

'There's something strange going on... They all battle like robots…and why are they wearing those headsets?' Kai crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Maiko shook her head. "I don't blame you Johnny.. no one does."

"So… since we've never had a tie like this before, you both will go on to New York! Good job guys!" DJ Jazz, scratched his head in confusion. He seemed to be as baffled as anyone else. Maiko looked back up and saw the man was gone, but so were the Barthez Battalion. She put her arm around Johnny and they both walked back to the pit.

"There's something strange going on with that team.." She broke the silence between her teammates. "I just know they aren't fighting fair." The others just looked up at her. "We're lucky we're moving on to the next round. I'm calling for an immediate training session. Meet in the training room in thirty minutes everyone." Maiko pulled her hair out of its ponytail and walked out of the pit into the hallway. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, with her eyes closed.

"I wanted to congratulate you. It may have only been a tie, but you fought hard and well." Maiko jumped in shock, and saw the coach of the Bartez Battalion standing in front of her. She took a step back from him, and brushed a hand through her hair. "It's not often that teams can stand up to the Barthez Battalion."

"Yes, thank you..I think they took everyone by storm…" Maiko looked up at him, getting the creeps and feeling slightly nervous. "Well, I've got to go... thanks for the congratulations. Maybe we will see you in New York." She began to walk away from him, when she heard him say something that made her stop in her tracks, but she continued to walk.

"Keep your eyes open, Princess. You never know who will do whatever they can to keep you from competing."

* * *

"I can't believe we're in America! Land of the Freeeeee, Home of the Brave!" Oliver exclaimed, overjoyed as they stepped out of the Majestics' private jet. It was extremely cold out in New York, and of course, Maiko had been the only smart one wearing a long black pea coat over her outfit.

"Don't act like you haven't been here before!" Maiko rolled her eyes and smiled. Their luggage was transported to the car waiting for them in the front.

They walked through the airport with hundreds of fans running up to them, squealing with joy in seeing the bladers in their country. They took numerous pictures and signed autographs until their hands were numb, when they heard from behind them screams of excitement. Maiko turned and saw the first and last person she wanted to see.

"Oh it's Ray!"

"It's Ray! And he's _single_!" So many girls squealed, and even some fainted. He laughed, smiled, and even took some pictures with them. Seeing him in person after all this time broke her heart. Robert put his arm around her and led her out of the airport, and they got into the SUV to take them to their hotel in NYC.

* * *

"Did you see her!? She looked completely terrified to see us!" Kevin grinned hopping around in their car.

"She's probably intimidated by us since they did so badly in the Northern European portion." Mariah smirked. 'And when we put our plan into action, Ray will be mine and Maiko will be out of the competition.' (I don't know if you all agree, but I really really think that the song "Go the Distance" from Hercules could totally represent Ray in season one. Sorry random thought lol.)

"Do _not_ underestimate Maiko. If you do, we will be beat in a split second. I know her better than anyone, and I know her tactics. She is a very good actress and she has fooled many teams before." Ray and his teammates arrived at the hotel in New York City, which all the bladers would be staying at, The Waldorlf-Astoria in downtown NYC. They walked inside, it was beautifully decorated with over 1200 rooms, and it basically looked like a palace.

"Woooow…" Mariah whispered as her eyes shined. "This place makes me feel like a princess! Why don't we have hotels like this everywhere we go!?"

"Because there's usually over 100 groups participating in the tournament. This time, it's different. I'll be right back." Ray told her looking around, and then he walked over to the front desk to check them in.

* * *

The doors of the hotel opened in a very dramatic manner, and Johnny and Enrique made a..very outstanding and outrageous entrance into the hotel. Maiko, Robert, and Oliver walked in behind them, and Maiko sighed.

"If you two keep doing that _everywhere_ we go, I'm going to go insane." She pulled her aviators off her faces and placed them on top of her head into her hair which was down and had very soft waves throughout it. She took off her pea coat which revealed her outfit, a black see through, button down shirt that had bright royal blue lining down the middle, and her sleeves that went down to her elbows were cut open on the top. She had black leggings on that had zigzags across them, and she wore black leather wedges to match. "I'm gonna go check us in."

"Awww, c'mon don't leave us behind!" Enrique whined.

"You knooow you love us." Johnny grinned while attempting to jump on her, and she stepped out of the way, sweatdropping.

"…Remind me never to let you all have alcohol e_ver_ again. Watch over them please." She turned to Robert, who nodded and she walked to the front desk, passing the White Tigers and didn't even glancing in their direction, which irritated Mariah. Maiko saw Ray already up at the desk, and felt herself grow nervous, but continued her journey there any way. 'Why do I keep running into him today…?' "Hello, I'm Maiko Dickenson, here to check in the Majestics." She smiled at the girl at the front desk.

"Oh yes! Ms. Dickenson, your father called ahead and left you all special reservations. Your room will be at the top floor, the third room to your right. I packed some extra key cards since there are so many of you." The girl smiled handing Maiko her packet and Maiko signed some papers.

"And Mr. Kon, you and the White Tigers will be in the room right next door to theirs." Maiko stopped in her movement after hearing this and sighed.

'Of course they would be…'

"And if you need anything, and I do mean _anything_, feel free to ask for me personally. My name is Claire, I'm extremely good at massages. I know you must be tense after all that blading." The girl leaned forward and whispered, even though Maiko had no problem hearing her. "I even have special oils, if you would like." Maiko felt her ears grow hot and packed everything into her purse, and walked away before she said or did something she would regret.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you." Ray smiled, happy that he knew it pissed Maiko off; he signed the papers and then chased after her. "Mai, wait up!" She stopped and turned to look at him with her green eyes that always brightened his day. He walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you guys during the tournament… I don't think-"

"Ray don't… Don't worry about my team, and I won't worry about yours." She told him with absolutely no emotion in her voice, and with that she turned back and walked to her team.

_Ain't gonna beg you to stay  
Ain't gotta ask you what's wrong  
Ain't no reason running after something already gone_

* * *

"Well that wraps it all up folks. All the continuing teams are finally in America waiting for the American portion of the World Tournament to pursue!" One of the sports commentators said with a giant smile on his face. Maiko was laying in her giant hotel bed, scribbling down lyrics while watching the BBA Network, and strumming her guitar.

"And who could forget the tension that was in Maiko's face when she saw her star crossed lover, Ray Kon at the airport! Her face was priceless!" Another commentator joked. She rolled her eyes and started to hum the beat to her new song.

"Weirdly enough though, did anyone see Kai come in with BBA Revolution? Word has it no one has seen him with them in weeks."

"And rumor has it that he's joined the Demolition Boys again, but I'll never spill that secret." Maiko said in a sing song voice to herself. The boys had left her to go explore NYC a little and to go find food, but Maiko really didn't feel like facing a crowd so she decided to stay in the hotel and put her next performance together. They had been gone for about two hours, when she finally heard them coming back in to the hotel room. She had a separate room from them completely, but they had access to her completely. She heard them clapping a beat that she remembered faintly, and sat up when she heard them getting closer. 'Just what are they planning on doing?'

"I've tried playing it cool, but girl when I'm looking at you.. I can never be brave, 'cause you make my heart race." Robert opened her door and started to sing to her and she looked around, kind of confused, but had a smile on her face.

"Shot me out of the sky, you're my Kryptonite. You keep making me weak, yeah, frozen and can't breathe." Oliver walked in next singing, and Maiko smiled, finally remembering. She had taught them this song a few years back, she wanted them to perform with her but they were too embarrassed.

"Some things gotta give now, 'cause I'm dying just to make you see. That I need you here with me now, 'cause you've got that one thing." Enrique joined them, and Johnny finally joined them, but looked super embarrassed, and Maiko even joined them in singing, laughing like crazy.

"So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. Yeah, you've got that one thing."

"Mai, we don't like seeing you sad. We know you're upset about the tournament and seeing Ray doesn't help, but you're our best friend, and we just wanna see you happy." Enrique jumped on her bed and hugged her.

"Yeah, come out with us tonight! We saw this awesome club we want to go to and you're coming with us!" Oliver laughed pulling her out of her bed.

"Do I _look_ like someone who wants to go out?" Maiko was decked out in some beyblade pjs and had her hair up in the messiest bun possible.

"Well then work your magic and make yourself into a dollface!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're not letting you sit in this room all by yourself all night while we go out." Johnny told her leaning on the door frame, and she looked up at them and then sighed, nodding, to which the boys cheered.

* * *

After three days of going out with her teammates and blowing off some steam, they decided it was time to get back into the grind. They worked hard for the next couple of days, practicing day and night. After a long practice, she was watching the boys blade together, and she had to admit, they were getting better every day. She decided it was okay for them to continue for a while without her.

"I'm going to go get some hot chocolate. I should be back in about ten minutes!" She announced putting on her team's overly large sweater. It was grey with her bitbeast and name on the front of it, and the word Majestics written on the back, and she had some black leggings on. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face, and she put her sunglasses on and made her way to Starbucks.

"_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street, faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all. Losing him was blue like I'd never known, missing him was dark grey, all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. But loving him was red, loving him was red_." She sang quietly as she walked the busy streets of New York City, finding her way to the nearest Starbucks, but she didn't notice someone following closely behind her. She went inside and got her peppermint hot chocolate, and made her way back out. She decided to take a short cut through an alleyway this time, but she suddenly got the feeling that someone was following her. Of course, when she turned no one was there. She bit her lip and turned back around and continued walking, humming the song out loud she had been singing from before.

"I believe we told you to keep your eyes open, Maiko." Her eyes widened hearing a deep voice behind her, and she heard a loud pop and a sharp pain in her back. She then fell to the ground, and everything started to turn hazy. She could feel blood seeping out of her back and she heard people screaming for 9-1-1…then everything went black.

Ray and Lee were in their hotel room, playing a card game when Mariah ran into their room and immediately changed the channel to a news station.

"Hey I was watchin' that!" Kevin jumped up, angry.

"Hush!" Mariah commanded as she sat on the corner of one of the beds.

"This is Michael Clark reporting live at the scene of a shooting here in downtown New York City. Maiko Dickenson, current blader for the Majestics and daughter of Mr. Dickenson, head chairman of the BBA has been shot and rushed to the hospital. Her condition and the suspect both have not been confirmed, but we will update you with information as it comes in." A picture of a beaming Maiko appeared on screen surrounded by the Majestic Boys, and then it changed to her being wheeled off into an ambulance.

Ray stared at the screen, all the color drained from his face, and his cards fell out of his hands. 'Mai…'

* * *

**I really hope this chapter satisfied you all! I really enjoyed writing it again, and my passion for this story is back again :) Please review, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A New Light

**G-Rev Reloaded**

**I know, once again it has been forever since I've updated and I am so very sorry. :( I had a baby during that break, and that's why it took me forever to update. Baby brain is KILLER. Hopefully I can get a few chapters up before I go back to work? I hope this chapter is satisfactory!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade :)

**Chapter 4: A New Light  
**

* * *

"Let us in to see Mai!" Tyson was outside of her room along with Max and the rest of the BBA Revolution.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger, but we cannot let anyone in until we receive confirmation." Two bodyguards stood outside her door, and Tyson was trying to push his way through the door.

"Give it up Tyson! They're not going to let us in." Hilary frowned, glaring at the bodyguards.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Dickenson, we're her old teammates! He's gotta let us in!" Kenny was waving his arms around frantically.

"These a_re _Mr. Dickenson's orders…" The other bodyguard told them, and of course they weren't budging.

"If you're her bodyguards, where were you when she got shot…?" Ray's calm voice came from down the hall as he walked up to the room, still looking drained and pale as a ghost.

"Ray… are you okay?!" Hilary asked him as she tried to get him to sit down.

"I just want to see Maiko…" He shook his head and Mr. Dickenson stepped out from her room.

"I'm sorry but you all know the rules, only teammates can go into the hospital rooms. And since we believe it was someone trying to sabotage the Majestics we cannot take any chances." Mr. Dickenson looked sadly at the teens in front of him.

"But we all have alibis! Just please let us see her! It's not fair, we're all so worried." Tyson frowned, practically begging Mr. Dickenson.

"Maiko asked for no visitors, I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do." Mr. Dickenson shook his head. "If it makes you all feel better, she is stabilized. She is a strong girl, she will be better soon." Ray looked down at the ground in anger and then turned around and stormed down the hall, punching a hole in the wall.

'This whole no visitor rule is stupid Maiko. If you had just gone with me this would have never happened. I could have protected you.'

* * *

"So you're doing better I see." A dark figure entered Maiko's hospital room, and she sat up painfully and slowly in the bed.

"Kai, I thought I said no visitors. That rule applies to you as well." Maiko crossed her arms and glared at the tall teen as he stepped into the moonlight.

"When have I ever been one to listen to your rules?" Kai sat at the edge of her bed and looked her in the eyes.

"So you're back with the Demolition Boys?" She asked him and he nodded. "Well that would explain why Tyson has been looking so angry on the news." She giggled.

"Who did this to you Maiko?" She looked around the room, her smile diminishing.

"I'm not too sure.."

"But you have an idea of who did it?" Kai asked her and she nodded once again.

"The coach for the Barthez Battalion. After our battle, he said something to me about 'keeping my eyes open'… and right before I was shot.. I heard the person say 'I thought we told you to keep your eyes open'." She whispered, and Kai stood up angrily.

"I knew there was something weird about them and that they weren't battling fair."

"Kai you can't do anything, it could have been anyone." To her answer, he just snorted.

"Don't be so naïve Maiko, people aren't as good as you make them out to be. Not everyone has a pure soul like you do." And with that, Kai exited her room and she slumped back in her back, and immediately regretted it feeling the pain surge through her body. 'How did he get in here, anyways?'

* * *

A few days later, it was time for the next battles to pursue. All the bladers were inside the stadium in New York City and fans were piling in, excited to see all of their favorite teams' battle.

"It sucks that Mai can't be here." Enrique sighed. Him and Johnny would be battling, they didn't know who yet, which made them nervous.

"She's with us in spirit, you know that." Robert told them. They had gone to visit her every day, and every single day she was looking better and better. Her room was filled with flowers and cards; there was hardly any room for them all to be in there! They heard a buzzing noise and they knew it was time for them to head to the auditorium where the battles would be pursuing, but they had to go through the opening ceremony first.

"Welcome everyone to the opening battles of the American Portion of World Tournament!" DJ Jazz yelled into the mic, grinning. The fans screamed loudly as all the teams loaded into their seats, waiting to be called up. "Boy, do we guys have a show planned for you all today-" Suddenly the lights went black, and a single light was focused on the stage, and they heard the sound of heels walking on stage. There were many whispers, and then everyone started to scream as they saw Maiko walk onto the stage. She had on a black see-through long-sleeve shirt with lace sleeves, and some white shorts that had black tiger stripes on the front and back and on the sides it had black and white leapord print, and she wore black velvet heels with a bow on the front. Her hair was down, it went all the way almost down to the lining of her shorts in curls.

"You didn't think I'd miss this tournament do you!?" She saidd into the mic, laughing as everyone screamed for her. "I want to thank you guys so much for supporting me while I was in the hospital; it was your support that helped me recover so fast! And the help of some very awesome doctors! I've been working on this next song for the last few weeks, I hope you all enjoy it." A swing was lowered down to the stage and she walked over to sit on it, and she kicked her heels off onto the side of the stage as a see through guitar appeared in her hands, and she started to strum away as she was raised up pretty high above the ceiling. (This next song is off Taylor Swift's new album, Red. I am absolutely in love with all her songs she's put out so far on this album, so some of them may appear in this story! And this one is called 'I Knew You Were Trouble.' And just so you all know I wrote this part before this song became super popular. This is what I get for stalling.)

"_Once upon time, a few mistakes ago…I was in your sights; you got me alone. You found me, you fooound me, you found me-e-e-e. I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back, without me, withooooout me, without me-e-e-e. And he's long gone, when he's next to me, and I realize the blame is on me. Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now_." Maiko threw the guitar into the air and it disappeared into glitter, and she leaned back on the swing which was still flying in the air, only holding on with her legs. "_Flew me to places I'd never been, so you put me down oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been._" She reached herself back up, and the camera focused on her face, which had a sly grin. "_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._" She flipped herself off the swing and landed perfectly on her feet as the base for the dubstep drop started, and all the lights turned to laser lights flashing around different colors, and the crowd stood up cheering, as did most of the competing teams. "_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble."_

"_No apologies, he'll never see you cry.  
Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowni-i-i-i-ing._

_And I heard you moved on; from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be_  
_And noooow I see, noooow I see, now I see-e-e-ee_  
_He was long gone; when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, HEY!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_So you put me down, OH!_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble."_

A spotlight focused on Maiko, as the music started to slow.

_"When your saddest fear comes creeping in,  
That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything  
Yeeaaaaaaah!"_

Once again, the laser lights started, and she was dancing around on the stage with dancers, enjoying herself thoroughly, she even saw Max joining in, dancing.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_So you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_!"

Everyone stood up clapping, and Maiko laughed, bowing.

"Thank you guys so much! Now, enjoy the rest of the tournament!" She smiled, and waved running off to the Majestics, and she heard DJ Jazz yelling into the mic in the background.

"Mai, that was awesome! How the hell did you do that though?" Johnny ran up to her with a big smile on his face, as they all hugged her tightly.

"Lots and lots of painful shots." She laughed nervously. "There's no way I'm going to be able to battle in my condition, so Enrique we're still going to need you to go up there." Enrique nodded, smiling.

"Anything for my fair lady to feel better."

"Now it's time to introduce the stars of the day, and I'm not talking about myself folks, although I am available for parties and weddings! First up, we have this years' finalists, BBA Revolution, with their hot shot leader Tyson and their newbie Daichi!" As Daichi, Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny all rose from beneath the floor.

"Next we have the PPB All Starz, with the well-known and all time favorite Max, and their new competitor Rick!" Max, Emily, Steven, Michael, and Rick who was of course carrying his boombox with him, all rose out from underneath the floor.

"White Tiger X is back and ready to bear their claws!" As Ray, Lee, Gary, Kevin, and Mariah all rose from the ground.

"And of course we can't forget the Barthez Battalion who blew everyone away at the finals in Northern Europe!" Miguel, Claude, Mathilda, and Aaron all rose from the ground next to them.

"Bringing up the rear we have the Blitzkreig Boys! And no folks, your eyes do not deceive you, that is most definitely Kai standing next to his old teammates, he quit his old team so recently that he still owes them for today's lunch!"

"And last, but definitely not least, The Majestics with their divalicious leader Maiko!" Tyson was glaring daggers through Kai's soul, that it even made Kenny feel uncomfortable.

'Kai you no good low down sneaky snake in the grass!'

"Uhh, Tyson are you okay?" Kenny asked him, feeling nervous.

"Kai…" Max whispered. That meant that everyone had left Tyson, and you could tell that the teen was unbelievably pissed.

'So Kai jumped ship too, huh?' Ray wondered to himself.

'This is some serious competition we have this year…it makes me glad though. At least it will be exciting.' Maiko smiled to herself, as her teammates helped her stand.

'I'm glad to see Maiko doing better. That may be why she didn't want any visitors, so she could focus on herself getting better for her team.' Max smiled at her, and Mai smiled back nodding in his direction.

"We're finally ready to get these blades spinning and get these finals started for real! So let's see which teams will go up first! With the Blitzkreig Boys in the competition, that brings the total to six teams! With our random match generator, we'll see which teams will go up against each other first!" The teams all looked up to the board and watched nervously to see which teams would be picked. Maiko felt her heart stop, and she gasped when the lights landed on Ray and Lee, and Tyson and Daichi. "Looks like it's The BBA Revolution and The White Tigers X folks!" Maiko looked over to Ray and saw his face in disdain.

'No! This is what I wanted, but it's just too soon!' He gritted his teeth and his eyebrows were pushed together in worry.

"No! That's not fair!" Hilary yelled out.

"There's nothing we can do about it Hil, we just have to sit and watch." Kenny frowned.

'So this is it, all my old friends want to take me down.' Tyson scanned the room and looked over his friends faces.

"This is an interesting line up we've got folks! There's some history between each team now!" Kai and the Blitzkreig Boys began to walk out of the stadium and into the waiting hall, and Tyson growled, chasing after them.

"Hey Bigshot!" The other team members, minus Kai, turned around to look at Tyson with glares on their faces. "Kai! Too cool watch the other teams fight, huh? Well, you're nothing but a lousy quitter and you'll probably ditch this team when you're done with them."

'I hope they're not killing each other in there…' Maiko watched the boys walked into the hall and looked to her teammates. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check on them."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Johnny asked her. She smiled and nodded, holding her back and taking a deep breath before walking. She was on a mission to make it to the other side, and kind of zoned out while walking past the White Tigers. She entered the hallway and heard the boys talking.

"Now, why would he quit a team like the Blitzkreig Boys?" Tala asked Tyson with a grin.

"Yeah, we're a team that actually knows what we're doing, kid." Spencer grinned, looking down to Tyson.

"Kai is one of us now, so go and find yourself a new teammate and get over it." Bryan grinned with his teammates.

"No! Not until Kai stops acting like a coward. You can't even look at your so-called old friend who you basically dumped like garbage? What in the world did I do for you to ditch me? You better answer me Kai!" Tyson's hands balled into fists, he had an angry look on his face.

"Tyson," Kai turned his head to look at him. "Don't take it personally, but I came to win the finals and I can't do that with you." Tyson's eyes widened as Kai turned to face him completely. "Seriously, do you think your pathetic little team stands a chance at all? I do have my reputation to consider, you know?"

"Hey! Don't criticize when you've never been able to stay loyal! Forget it, we don't need you! We'll win this competition and you'll regret the moment you left the BladeBreakers!" Tyson turned away and started to walk back out into the arena, and Kai's eyes followed him to see Maiko, leaning against the wall.

"Nice going Kai." She looked at him, then shook her head and walked back out following Tyson.

* * *

In their waiting room, Lee was tapping his foot nervously on the ground and Ray was making some last minute adjustments to his blade. Lee's nervous habits were starting to get to him and Ray snapped.

"Could you just calm down a little Lee?"

"Actually, I'm a nervous wreck, Ray. I can barely even move my body! I don't think I'm ready to face Tyson." Lee was looking down, when Mariah spoke up and he looked at her.

"You've gotta chill out Lee! You've been training day and night, perfecting your moves like there's no tomorrow, and we totally know you're ready! Go on Ray, tell him he's ready!" Mariah was leaning on the wall opposite to them with Kevin and Gary.

"She's right pal, you're definitely ready to let it rip! We've come together as an awesome team, and we can stand up to anyone in this competition!" Lee smiled when Ray said that, his golden eyes shining.

"You really think so?"

"Yup. Here," Ray put Galeon in Lee's hand. "It's the high speed disk that I've been messing with. Lee, you have to put your trust in yourself and your teammates, because we're all in this together. Just follow my lead, and I'll think of a way we can deal with Tyson and get to the next round. Let's do this! We're going to the show the world that the White Tiger X is ready to win!" Lee nodded and cupped his hand around his blade.

* * *

"We know what kind of skills this Lee character has," Hiro noted (He was originally that Jin of the Gale character we met at the beginning of the story, but Tyson found out he was his brother and he became the BBA Revolution's coach) looking over Kenny's shoulder to his laptop, where they were revising over information. "But can Tyson handle facing his old pal?"

"Yeah, this match is going to be a real close one. Especially since Tyson and Ray are so equally matched and they've both spent so much time blading together." Kenny was typing on his laptop furiously.

"Yeah…they'll know each other's first moves before they even make it." Hiro noted, feeling nervous for them. Daichi sat up, as he was lying down on the bench next to them, getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Just relax guys! It's not like Tyson's alone out there, if ya know what I mean." They all looked to the small red haired boy.

"You two will be out there together Daichi, but only with one BeyBlade at a time." Hilary told him.

"And this is why it's extremely critical for them to decide who battles against whom." Hiro put his hand up to his chin, thinking.

"I'm gonna go get Tyson to see what he thinks of all of this!" And when she opened the door, he was standing right there, with the look of absolute anger written all over his face.

"Tyson you startled me!"

"Tyson, blading order is a team decision!" Kenny shrieked as Tyson walked into the room.

"Not this time. I want to deal with Ray so I can get straight to Kai." He crossed his arms, with his eyes closed. "Hehe, so many double-crossing friends and so little time. Sorry Hiro, I know you're the coach and all, but I gotta do this."

"Looks like the two teams have hit the floor, where you can see the tension in these bladers' eyes." Brad noted. "We're in for a showdown folks! Two close friends, separated on opposing sides! Competing for the highest honor in the BeyBlading world!"

"Now this is going to be a good battle." Mr. Dickenson smiled as he stood watching the battles. Maiko made her way down next to her father.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked him.

"You know you have been dying to see this battle play out since you met the two. Sure they fought when they first met, but that was long ago. Now they are more skilled and they have a reason to really battle." Her father smiled up at her and she sighed, nodding, then walked back up to her seat in between her teammates. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation of this battle.

"Now let's get our bladers up here to the arena! Woah, what do we have here folks?! Looks like Tyson is going to blade first for his team!" DJ Jazz grinned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, coach?" Kenny asked Hiro, looking up to him.

"The most frustrating thing is that this is probably the best idea.." Hiro crossed his arms, and Hilary looked up to Tyson.

"Good luck…" She whispered.

"And now it's time for The White Tigers X puts up to play." Brad commented, as everyone began to wonder.

"Trust me Lee, no one will expect for you to go up first!" Ray told Lee, and Lee started to walk forward shrugging.

"Yeah, if you say so." Tyson's eyes widened as Lee stepped forward toward him.

"WOOOOW what a stunner! I don't think anyone expected Ray to send Lee up against the one and only Tyson!"

"Okay bladers let's get ready to blaaaade!" DJ Jazz yelled as the mini-stadium came up before them, and the floor was covered in spikes."

"I dunno about this…" Lee said quietly looking down.

"We've got a real dangerous pit here, folks!"

"Alright bladers, take your positions!" Lee got his blade ready to shoot, but Tyson didn't budge.

"Tyson, what's going on?" Jazz asked him.

"THIS IS A _JOKE_! I'm not interested in battling anyone but your smart ass teammate over there." Tyson pointed straight at Ray.

"What? Are you scared or something Ray?" Ray narrowed his eyes at Tyson, but Tyson got his launcher out and twisted his blade on. "I don't know if you're trying to make me look like a chump or something, but I'm not gonna let that happen!" He ran over to DJ Jazz and grabbed the mic from him. "Hey, how about I take the both of you on at the same time! Then we'll see who the real chump is." Ray gritted his teeth, glaring at Tyson.

'Tyson what are you doing..?' Maiko shook her head in disbelief at what was going on.

"Uhhh…it's up to you big guy!" DJ Jazz looked up to Mr. Dickenson who then grabbed a mic.

"I guess it is up to me then. The whole goal of beyblading is to try and outdo one's self. Having said that, I believe Tyson has earned the right to at least overcome the odds."

"I guess that brings me up to bat, see ya later guys!" Daichi ran up with a grin, saluting the other BBA Revolution and Ray walked up to stand next to Lee.

"WOW what a show! Alright bladers, get ready!"

"Wait Daichi, you need a plan!" Kenny called out to him, to which the short red haired boy grinned back at him.

"How about knocking them out?!"

"That's Tyson's plan!" Kenny put his hand up to his head and sighed.

"This is not good..." Hilary sighed along with Kenny.

"Uh... Well the teams are ready, so let's start the match!" Jazz announced excitedly. Tyson was staring Ray down with dangerous eyes, and Daichi of course had excited eyes on. "For the first time in BeyBlade history, we're gonna have a four-way battle royale!"

"No one bad mouths the White Tiger X crew." Lee grumbled to himself.

"Stay cool Lee." Ray said, not taking his eyes off Tyson. "Just stay calm so we can win the match without a hitch and then we'll move on up to the next round and we'll teach Tyson some manners."

"Huh?" Lee turned his head to look at Ray confused. "Hmmm sounds good to me Ray."

"Are you ready Daichi?"

"Yeah!" The kid had his launcher in his left hand, and a huge smile on his face.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" And the boys ripped their blades into the pin needle stadium, right away Daichi had lost control of his blade.

"Daichi! What're you doing? Get in control of your blade!" Tyson yelled at him.

"I'm not used to the stadium yet!"

"Hey! Get off my tail!"

"I'm trying, but they're moving so fast!" Tyson and Daichi were going back and forth between each other.

"He's right.." Hiro watched in awe, and Kenny squeaked from his behind his computer.

"Eureka! I was right! They're both using an ultra speed alloy disk! We might be in trouble here!" He looked up. "The bad news is, these disks give them complete control at maximum speed!"

"I dare you to come get me now Tyson, let's destroy them Ray!" Lee grunted as he looked up to his opponents.

"Chill out Lee! Don't get cocky, he's right behind you!"

'I've never seen Lee so heated before. How are they moving so fast...' Maiko asked herself as her eyes moved rapidly, following the blades in the stadium. Her heart pounded in her chest, not knowing what the outcome would be.

"Bring it!" She heard Lee yell from the stands. Right before her eyes, Tyson knocked Lee's blade up into the air flying high above them. "No, Galeon!"

"Go Driger!" Ray's blade flew up the side of the stadium, and hit Lee's blade sending it back into the stadium, spinning at it's rapid speed.

'Good job Ray.' A small smile shone on Maiko's face, and she let out a short sigh of relief. Her father stood up in surprise and let out a small squeal of excitement, and the crowd went nuts.

"Now this is what I call a battle!" Jazz yelled into the microphone.

"Showoff!" Tyson growled.

"Thanks Ray!" Lee smiled at Ray.

"I don't wanna hear it Lee, your show offy moves almost cost us the battle." Lee frowned.

"I'm sorry..." Ray turned his head and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Isn't it obvious, I can't win without you. Think about it, would I have gone out of my way to save your ass if it wasn't true?"

"You're the best. Thanks Ray."

After about 5 minutes of dodging each other and Ray and Lee tricking Tyson and Daichi, Ray had managed to knock Daichi out of the rink. "No! Strata Dragoon!"

"Forgot about me, did you?" Tyson was so distraught that Ray had managed to knock Daichi out, that he _had_ forgotten about Lee. "I'll make sure you never forget me again! Go Galeon, give 'im the old Spiral Lightning." And right before Tyson's eyes, Dragoon flew out of the rink and landed in front of him, motionless.

'Th-they actually did it...' Maiko's eyes were wide with surprise.

"No!" Kenny yelled in exasperation.

"Yeah! White Tigers rule!" Mariah was jumping around, excitedly.

"Tyson..." Max looked at his old friend sadly, who was on his knees with his BeyBlade in his hand.

"I can't believe this is happening.." Tyson said, still in disbelief.

"Believe it Tyson." Ray said from across the rink. "I can't believe what happened to you. You won't do anything but lose with that new attitude."

"_My_ new attitude? You're the one who ditched me and deserted the team that was like a family to all of us!"

"Oh yeah? Then you should know that I left the BladeBreakers to challenge myself, you wanna know why? To see if I was strong enough to face you."

"Good job boys!" Mr. Dickinson announced over the intercoms. "Congratulations to Ray and Lee and the White Tigers X for winning the first battle royale. I certainly hope it won't be the last one."

"That's not how I wanted it to be when I fought you Tyson." Ray sighed, and walked away with his team.

* * *

"Next up will be the Majestics and the PBB All Starz!" DJ Jazz had announced, which made Maiko catch her breath. She wouldn't be battling, Enrique would, in her place. She remembered that Rick, Max's teammate was extremely strong and ruthless, which made her nervous. She was in the infirmary, getting another dose of medicine to help her battle the pain. She replayed the memory of getting shot over and over in her head, at least what she could remember.

"Alright Ms. Dickinson, just take it easy and this should last you the rest of today." The male nurse told her, pulling the needle out of her arm. She hopped off the table, feeling great so she stretched and bowed to the man.

"Thank you so much!" She turned and walked out of the room hearing Tyson from around the corner, so she peered and saw him and Daichi arguing with Hilary and Kenny next to them.

"This is all your fault you know! I had Ray and Lee right where I wanted them, but you had to get in my way!"

"Oh please! You didn't stand a chance!" Daichi stuck his tongue out in response.

"Ray could easily beat anyone Tyson..." Hilary tried to calm him down, but Tyson was so heated, it just made him all the more angry.

"I'd just be better off blading in this tournament alone!" Tyson yelled.

"Take that back!"

"I can't believe you said that Tyson, you're the one who chose Daichi to be on this team." Hilary shook her head at him. Tyson turned around, crossing his arms.

"Hmph." Hilary gritted her teeth.

"Now apologize."

"I'm sorry you ruined the match for both of us Daichi, and I'm sorry I chose you to be on my team." Maiko rolled her eyes and turned around heading in the opposite direction.

'Tyson has such a big head. Winning that tournament definitely got to him... And the fact that everyone deserted him definitely isn't helping.' Maiko sighed aloud again and shook her head. 'I have more important things to worry about right now. Like getting Enrique and Johnny prepared for their matches.' She heard Tyson scream and then not long he ran past her, and she turned around, confused. She peeked back around the corner and saw the White Tigers. Mariah had a confident smile on her face, along with her brother, Kevin was smiling and Gary looked puzzled. But Ray had a troubled look on his face. He didn't seem satisfied with his victory.

'Tyson must be so frustrated...' Lee had said something that Maiko couldn't make out, but she heard Ray's response, to which she nodded.

"Don't underestimate Tyson. He's even more powerful than you can imagine."

* * *

"No one could have predicted the tournament results so far! Whatever you do don't take your eyes off the dome!" DJ Jazz was as electric as ever in his onstage presence.

"Okay guys, Max has an incredibly high defense and Rick has an incredibly high offense, so... That's why I think you should go against Max Enrique and you Rick, Johnny. Rick has no patience, and while you don't either, you have more sense than he. Rick will be going up first." Maiko could be seen on the overhead screen giving the boys their peptalk, and once she realized this, she blushed and waved to the camera.

Luckily, it hadn't caught any of her voice, so their plan was left unrevealed, and once Rick walked up to the bowl, so did Johnny.

"Heh, I saw you battle in the prelims... This'll be a piece of cake." Rick taunted as he sat down his boom box next to him. Johnny closed his eyes, thinking back to what Maiko said earlier. 'Keep your cool Johnny. Keep your cool.'

"Alright bladers! On the count. 3, 2, 1..."

'C'mon Johnny.' Maiko had a confident smile on her face as she watched him set his blade into place.

"LET IT RIP!" Johnny and Rick both called out as their blades ripped into the arena, spinning at high speeds, dodging the spikes that would randomly pop out.

"Rick what are you doing?! You can't just attack him head on!" Max called out from behind him worriedly.

"This is my match Max, stay out of it!" Rick turned around growling, glaring at the blonde boy.

'It seems as though Max and Rick don't get along very well... We can take this to our advantage.' Johnny smiled, watching them. He took advantage of the fact that Rick wasn't paying attention and slammed into his blade, making him fly dangerously close to the edge.

"Look what you made me do! Come on Rock Bison, let's take this wuss down!" Rick's muscles flared as his blade made it's way to Johnny's with an unreal force.

"Wuss? Is that what you think I am?" So far Johnny had been able to keep his cool, but that had sent him over the edge. "Salamlyon, TAKE HIM OUT!" Johnny's blade began to turn red with heat and it began to dodge Rick's blade, gaining speed as it went around the spikes. Finally, when he felt he had enough strength, he sent his blade and it crashed into Rick's which was starting to slow from the heat and it sent him flying out of the rink. After a few seconds, the crowd went wild, realizing Johnny had successfully beaten Rick, and Maiko cried out in joy, running up to her friend and jumped on him giving him a huge hug.

"You did it Johnny! You beat Rick! I'm so proud of you!"

"I...I did it! I beat him!" He spun her around in happiness and Maiko pulled back to look at him with a smile on her face, and he looked as though he was about to cry from happiness.

Ray saw their display from the stands and couldn't help but feel the jealousy running through him. He was happy that they too would be advancing, and he would possibly be able to battle her eventually.

"Alright alright guys, next we have Max and Enrique! Let's get this show on the road!" DJ Jazz hurried them off the stage and Enrique and Max stared each other down.

"C'mon Enrique! You can do this! " Oliver called out from their cubby.

"Yeah, if you win, maybe Maiko will glomp you like she did Johnny." Robert teased, and Maiko knocked him over the head.

"Hey I did not!"

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" The two boys called out and their blades went head to head.

"Let's just get this over with, I have too many cuties waiting for me after this match!" Enrique crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Heh, just as cocky as I remember! Which means you'll be easy to beat." Max smiled, gathering his confidence. Max was more hesitant to attack Enrique but made the first move, getting impatient waiting for him to and when Amphilyon dodged his attack, he realized it was a huge mistake. With Draciel right next to Amphilyon, Enrique took advantage of it and quickly hit Draciel, knocking some pieces off his blade.

"Draciel!" Max called out, worry written all over his face.

'I don't remember any of them being this good… it must be Maiko's training..' Kai thought to himself, watching them. 'If she was healthy enough to perform, why couldn't she just blade herself?' In a matter of minutes, Max's blade flew out of the stadium, and the Majestics were the winners of this round. The team ran out to congratulate their friend, and Maiko gave Enrique a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you two! I told you, we could do it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just keep hugging me!" Enrique squeezed her tighter and she laughed, pushing him off her.

"Congrats Maiko, you all did really well." Max walked up to her, sticking out his hand.

"No hard feelings, right?" She asked him smiling, taking his hand, to which he smiled back.

"Yeah. I hope you're feeling better."

"Oh, what's an old gunshot wound? I've had worse." She joked, laughing and then walked back to her teammates. "Now, we won these with a breeze, but I feel this is just the calm before the storm. The other teams are no joke…especially the Blitzkreig Boys. Tonight we rest, and tomorrow we head back to Europe, Rome specifically. Then we'll start practice immediately!"

"Nooooo…" The boys groaned.

"But Maiko!"

"I don't wanna hear any buts boys." She raised her hand, waving her hand. "We don't need any of you getting over confident, and I know you all have a problem with that!"

* * *

Okay so that's Chapter 4! Let me know anything y'all would like to see happen between Maiko and Ray in Egypt :) thanks for reading & reviewing!


End file.
